Black Balloon
by KDMarie
Summary: Ethan is determined to save Kristina.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"What happened?" a nurse asked, as Ethan placed Kristina on the medical gurney.

"I… I don't know," he choked out, grabbing her hand as they wheeled her into the exam room. "I came by to see Krissy, and I found her on the floor all beat up." The nurse nodded, looking up at him and noticing the scratch marks across his face.

"I need you to stay out in the waiting room right now," she told him. She placed a hand on his chest and pushed him towards the curtain. Ethan stopped, and shook his head no.

"I'm not leaving her. Not until her parents get here," he told her, maneuvering around the nurse and returning to Kristina's bedside.

"I'm sorry but attack victims can not have visitors until the police arrive." Ethan looked up at her and shook his head in disgust.

"You think I did this to her," he spat out quickly. The nurse got red, but slowly shrugged.

"I'm sorry. It's just you do have scratch marks across your face, and I just need you to stand out in the waiting room until the police get here. I just put in the call," she spoke softly, looking at Kristina.

"Yeah, well my brother works for the PCPD, and I'm not leaving," Ethan replied, turning back to Kristina. He gently rubbed her hand and brushed the hair out of her face. Anger was building inside of him as we watched tears fall from her eyes. "Krissy, I'm here love. It's okay. You're safe," he whispered, looking down, placing her hand against his forehead.

"Ethan…" Kristina's voice was weak and broken. Ethan looked up quickly and nodded, as her one eye slowly started to open. Within a matter of seconds, Kristina went into hysterics.

"Whoa, whoa, baby. Calm down," he told her, standing up and leaning into her. "You're safe. No one is going to hurt you," he told her, smoothing the back of her hair. She reached up slowly, holding onto Ethan's arm. Kristina tried to talk, but her throat was closing on her. "Shhh," Ethan whispered.

Alexis quickly came through the curtain and her gasp could be heard from the bed. Ethan stepped aside, allowing her to swoop into her daughters presence. Sonny came in behind her, and stared at his daughter, in complete shock.

"What happened?" Alexis sobbed, touching Kristina's face.

"I found her like this at the Lakehouse." Sonny shook his head, looking away quickly.

"Who did this baby," Alexis asked. Sonny nodded, walking around to the other side of the bed.

"Tell us who did this Kristina," Sonny encouraged. Kristina looked at both her parents in a panic. Ethan sensed Kristina's sudden change and cleared his throat.

"Maybe we should let her rest a bit, she just got here and I'm sure this is all very over whelming," he suggested.

"I don't know who did it," Kristina finally spoke, closing her eyes. Her sobs became louder, and Ethan had to look away. He had no doubt in his mind who did it, and he hated that she was covering for that low life boyfriend of hers.

Lucky walked into the room, and quickly evaluated the mood. Sonny shook his head, pointing for Lucky to leave. "She doesn't need to talk to you right now," Sonny told him sternly. Lucky nodded, sympathetically.

"Sonny, I understand but it's my job to see an attack victim within the first hour of it being reported. I need to ask Kristina a few questions," Lucky told him.

"She doesn't know who it was, that's all you need to know. So why don't you and your crime team go to the Lakehouse and look for some evidence," Ethan shot back, stepping towards Lucky. Sonny watched the men, taking notice of Ethan's protectiveness of his daughter.

"Well who found her," Lucky pushed.

"I did, and it wasn't really on the top of my priories to inspect the house. Maybe the son of a bitch is still there."

"Why were you at her house?" Ethan shook his head and pushed his hair back.

"If you as so even imply I'm responsible for this, you can go to hell," Ethan yelled, louder then he expected.

"It wasn't him," Kristina sobbed, for the first time making eye contact with Ethan. He watched as her one eye bounced around on his face, pleading with him.

"Alright, you're clearly making my daughter even more upset Lucky. If you need her to give a statement she will, when she's ready to." Sonny watched as Ethan pushed Lucky out of the room.

"Why do I get the feeling you're trying to cover something up," Lucky asked. Ethan shook his head, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Look, I don't know Krissy that well alright? Her dad is a known mob boss. Isn't that reason enough for Krissy to get beaten?"

"It is, but I don't want to waste time looking for someone who doesn't exist if there is one particular person I should be looking for," Lucky added.

"I understand you're doing your job, but I don't know anything and I don't think she does either," Ethan replied, turning back into the room.

--

It had been a few hours since Ethan brought Kristina in and things in her room were settling down. The doctors had run tests, and nothing was broken. They predicted her eye would be fine with time, and she shouldn't loose any eyesight. Kristina had convinced Alexis and Sonny that she just needed time alone, and asked them to leave for a while. Alexis left to go be with Molly, and Sonny said he would wait in the waiting room until she was up for company. Ethan asked to speak to Sonny in the hall, on his way out.

"I need to be honest with you about what happened tonight, because there is a good chance I could be implied as her attacker," he told Sonny. Sonny eyed him carefully, as they both sat down in the waiting room. "Tonight Krissy showed up at the Haunted Star, dressed to the nines in heels and make-up. She asked me to make her a drink, and admitted to hacking into my email to cancel my date I had tonight. She kept… coming at me, implying she wanted us to be together. I told her it wouldn't happen, and she threw a hissy fit. I grabbed her arm, Sonny, and Sam told me I left a bruise." Ethan watched as Sonny took in this information. "I was at the Lake house to apologize to her for putting my hands on her when I found her.

"Why would Kristina cancel your date?" Sonny asked, feeling as though he was missing pieces of this story.

"I think Krissy has developed a bit of a crush on me. I went out of my way to be really nice to her because she seemed to have low confidence and with everything going on with you and the trial I thought some male attention would be good for her. I never meant for her to think I liked her, just cared about her. I would never disrespect you or your family." Sonny nodded, looking at the ground.

"Well I appreciate you looking out for her. I can tell you do care about her, but I will tell you. If I find out you as so much laid a finger on her, you'll be dead. I don't care who your father is, I will kill you myself," Sonny warned. Ethan nodded, running his hands through his hair.

"I'm just gonna go say goodbye to Krissy," he told Sonny, standing up and walking back towards the room. He came in slowly, closing the door behind him. Kristina's woke up quickly, frightened by the sound. "Hey…" Ethan said, walking towards the bed.

"Hi," was all she could choke out.

"You know he's a dead man," Ethan said, sitting down on the stool next to her bed. Kristina eyed him carefully, trying to fight back the tears. "You can play the 'I don't know who it was' card to them, but just know he's going to pay for hurting you."

"Ethan, please don't…." She cried sitting up quickly. "This is all a misunderstanding." Tears were pouring down her face as she tried to explain.

"Please, this is no misunderstanding. Slapping you around was bad enough, and I didn't go after him because you asked me to. What he did to you is animalistic and he's going to pay for it," Ethan told her, his voice stern. Kristina shook her head, tears continuing to fall down her cheeks.

"Please… don't," she sobbed, grabbing his arm tight. Ethan looked down at her fragile hand, which even held evidence of Keifer's attack. He shook his head, placing his hand over it and rubbing her finger softly with his.

"Krissy…" he trailed, taking a deep breathe. He needed to calm down before he said something to her he'd regret.

"Just please drop this. You don't understand. I betrayed him," she cried, black tears pouring down her face. Ethan shook his head, pulling away from her.

"When are you going to get it threw your head that that prick enjoys having this power over you and you defending him is only making his power greater," he practically yelled at her. She sank back into her pillow, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Leave," she cried, slamming her hand down on the pillow. "Just leave then! Remember I'm a brat and I'm not good enough for you!" Ethan stared at her for a long moment, then nodded.

"Fine. I'll leave. But that isn't going to stop me from going after Keifer. He will pay for what he did to you."

---

"You okay?" Lulu asked, sitting at the bar next to Ethan. He shook his head, holding up his drink, swishing it around, and then finishing it. "I take that as a no…"

"Just little on edge that someone in this town could brutally beat a 17 year old," Ethan told her looking at his sister. She nodded, looking down at the bar.

"It's scary to think that anyone could hurt a girl like that. I can't imagine what Kristina is going through right now," Lulu said shaking her head. "To be so defenseless, so vulnerable…After I heard about it, I couldn't help but think what I would do if that happened to me.."

"Hey…you don't ever have to worry about something like this happening to you. And when I find out who it was who did this to Krissy, I'm going to show them what it's like to be defenselss." Ethan slammed down his glass, and looked away quickly.

"I know this might not be my place to say anything, but is there any chance that… That you have a thing for her?" She watched his face, then quickly added, " You just seem really upset and protective over her and it's not like you two were that close…"

"I considered us friends. I blame myself for letting her get attached to me in anyway. I was just trying to help her," he explained.

"Help her from what? I don't see Kristina as being in need of your helping. She's 17, what is going on in her life that is so rough?" Ethan sighed, finding the words to explain hard to get out.

"It's been a rough year for Kristina. I just… I thought she needed some positive attention. So I gave it to her. I care a lot about her, like I care about you. It's nothing more then that…" Lulu nodded, not wanting to push him any further.

"Well, despite what happened, I bet Kristina feels pretty lucky to have you in her life." Lulu told him, standing up and rubbing his arm, before exiting the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kristina woke up the next morning still in the hospital bed. She slowly opened her eyes, and quickly noticed that her right eye was able to open a little more, but she had blurry vision. She sighed, the realization of everything hitting her hard. It wasn't just a dream she was going to be able to wake up from. She looked around the room, her heart skipping a beat when she saw who was sitting in the chair next to her, head leaned back and eyes closed. It was Ethan. She shifted slowly in bed, causing his eyes to open quickly. She locked eyes with him, and her heart continued to pound harder.

"Good Morning sweetheart," Ethan spoke, his voice softer then it had been during their conversation last night. She tried to smile weakly, her fingers playing aimlessly with the sheet.

"Hi," she finally whispered, her voice shaky. She wanted to ask what he was doing here, but didn't want to get him angry like he was yesterday. She didn't want anyone to be angry with her. "Where's my mom and dad?"

"Alexis was called in for an emergency meeting for your dads case, and Sonny had some business to take care of. I asked if I could sit with you, in case you woke up before they got back," he told her, scooting closer to the bed. "Can I get you anything, water? Something to eat?" Ethan studied her bruised face, wishing so badly he could erase the marks.

"Uhm, no… I'm okay," she replied trying to fight back the tears that were coming to her eyes lid. She didn't want to cry anymore, but it was still built up inside of her. Every mark on her body had it's own story and she wanted Ethan to understand why she wasn't strong enough to out Keifer.

"Whatever it is your thinking about, stop. You are far to beautiful to cry Krissy," Ethan whispered, brushing hair from her wet cheeks.

"Ethan, I'm so sorry," she cried, the tears speeding up. He sighed, placing his hand behind her head and pulling her into his chest, gently placing her face against his body. "Please forgive me, I'm sorry," she continued to sob.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Love." Ethan rubbed her back softly, trying to calm her down.

"I should have never thought you'd actually have feelings for me. I should have just left you and your date alone. I should have never asked Keifer to buy me that sexy dress. If I would have just played by the rules, this wouldn't have happened," she sobbed. Ethan shook his head, pulling away.

"Krissy, you did nothing wrong. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did at the Haunted Star, that was immature of me. And Keifer might not have attacked you this time, but what about next time? He's an animal and this was bound to happen, no matter what you did," he whispered, rubbing her arm. "I'm sorry I didn't see that, and protect you from him better"

Kristina looked away, unable to stop the tears. "I wish I was strong enough to tell the truth," she told him.

"You are strong enough, you just need a little time to realize how strong you really are." He moved his hand to her back, and softly rubbed it. "Let's do something to take your mind off all this. Want to rent a movie?" he asked, getting up and grabbing the on-demand remote. She nodded slowly, scooting over for him to sit on the bed. Ethan hesitated for a moment, before sitting down next to her. The room was silent, only the echo of Breakfast Club (Kristina's choice) rang through the room.

"Do you hate me for not admitting who it was?" Kristina finally asked, breaking the silence. Ethan could feel her heart beating against his arm.

"I could never hate you love," he replied, shifting his weight away from her. He felt like he was hurting her by sitting so close to her bruised arm.

"But you think I'm stupid," she added. He shook his head, playing with the blanket.

"I think you're scared and because you're so scared you are having a hard time understanding that telling the truth about this is okay." Kristina looked at him with saddened eyes. "Krissy, he can't hurt you anymore then he already did. I'm going to be sure of it. But if you don't say anything, think of the next girl who decides to date him. What is she going to go through? You have a chance to break his cycle of abuse."

"I think that because of me not telling, he'll change." Ethan couldn't help but laugh at her naïve remark.

"No baby, he isn't going to change. Has he even showed an ounce of remorse? He hasn't tried to see you… Not that I'd let him see you, but he hasn't tried. That doesn't sound like someone who is going to change," he replied, placing an arm around her. "Close your eyes, you need sleep."

---

Ethan's eyes flew open at the sound of the hospital door opening. "How's she doing?" Sonny asked, walking into the room. Ethan looked down at Kristina, who was peacefully asleep in his arms.

"She's doing better then yesterday. Seems to have brighter spirits," he replied, slowly climbing out of the bed. "I'll leave you alone with her."

"Actually, I'd like to talk to you in the hall." Ethan followed Sonny out of the room nervously. Something about Sonny made him feel uneasy. "Cops haven't gotten any leads. Son of a bitch didn't touch anything. All the prints have come back iding people we knew were in the house," he explained. "I feel like we're missing something, and the look on your face makes me feel like you aren't surprised there have been no leads"

"I don't know anything more then what she's told me," Ethan lied. Sonny nodded, rubbing his thumb under his lip.

"I need you to do me a favor," Sonny told him. "I want to pay you to guard Kristina." Ethan swallowed hard, thinking about the feeling he got in his stomach every time she was in his presence.

"With all do respect, Krissy isn't going to like having a guard around her all the time," he replied.

"That's why I'm hiring you. She wont know you're being paid to guard her," Sonny explained. Ethan sighed, really not liking this idea.

"Krissy has a crush on me, this isn't the greatest idea." Sonny interrupted him.

"You wouldn't be worst person for her." Sonny smirked watching Ethan's face scrunch up in confusion. "I'm kidding…. Sort of. I think that you are good for her build her confidence up, and I trust you to know you wouldn't take advantage of my daughter."

"Sonny, I plan on protecting her for free. I don't need to be paid for it."

"Ah, this is why I like you. You're a gentlemen. But consider yourself hired. I want you with Kristina every moment from the time she wakes up, until the time she goes to bed…" Sonny patted him on the back, and walked past him leaving Ethan stunned.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ethan spent most of his time keeping Kristina company since her parents were both busy with Sonny's court case. He brought cards to her house daily to continue their poker lessons, and she was becoming quite the pro. She was beginning to develop that 'poker face' as she called it, and he couldn't help but laugh every time she sang Lady GaGa's song. It had only been 2 weeks since her attack, but somehow she managed to begin acting like her normal, goofy self. While Kristina often asked why Ethan was insisting on spending every waking moment with her, she wasn't complaining. Having him in her presence made getting back to normal much easier.

"Hi Ethan," Molly said, answering the door. She stepped aside, allowing him to come into the house. "Kristina is still sleeping… I can go wake her up if you'd like?" Ethan smiled, touching the top of her head.

"No, no… that's fine. I'll make us some lunch, and then maybe she'll be awake," Ethan told her smiling. Molly nodded, following him into the kitchen.

"She didn't sleep well last night. She's back to sleeping in my room," Molly told him with a frown. Ethan nodded, opening the fridge. Around him, Kristina refused to admit the attack was still haunting her. He loved Molly's innocent gossip time.

"It might take awhile for her to be okay at night," he explained, grabbing chicken from the freezer.

"I think the fact that the attacker still hasn't been arrested is what is really bothering her. She's very edgy when we go out in public too. I've lost trust in our police department!" Ethan nodded putting the chicken in the pan.

"I'm going to check on her, I'll be back." Ethan walked down the hall towards Molly's room and knocked on the door before opening it slowly. She was lying on the small chair in Molly's room, with her head leaning over the edge of the armrest. He smiled, she looked so innocent. He knelt down next to her and gently reached out to brush a piece of fallen hair from her face. Her eyes fluttered open and instantly met his intense gaze. "Morning sunshine," he whispered. She smiled slightly, sitting up slowly.

"What time is it?" she asked, looking around the room. The sunlight was pouring in from the windows, lighting her face up. Her bruises were close to being distant reminders, and her eyelid was almost fully functional.

"It's almost noon," he replied standing up and placing his hands in his pockets. "I'm making chicken, you hungry?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a bit," she replied, climbing off the chair and heading towards the bathroom.

---

"Finally!" Molly exclaimed, as Kristina made her way into the kitchen.

"It smells really good, Ethan. You're such an awesome cook," Kristina noted, sitting at the breakfast bar.

"I decided to make chicken with pasta… I made the red sauce from scratch," Ethan told her, placing some on the plate in front of her. She smiled, not being shy about digging in.

"Mmmm, it's delish," she laughed, taking a sip of her water. "I didn't know you were coming over today." While Kristina liked having him around, she didn't want him to give up his life to protect her.

"I have nothing better to do. Plus, I brought my guitar and thought I could teach you a few notes," he replied taking a bite out of his own food. He had been trying to get her mind off the attack by keeping her busy with some of his favorite hobbies.

"I'd like that." She stood up and rinsed off her plate. Ethan's eyes followed her as she went to the pantry and got out a protein bar. She looked amazing in her baggy sweats and tight tank top, covered by a zip up. He quickly looked away, feeling himself blushing. Molly caught his stare and smiled, giggling a little to herself.

"What's so funny?" Kristina asked, leaning against the counter. Molly shook her head, jumping off the stool.

"Nothing…" She replied, placing her dishes in the sink. "I'm going to get ready for my play date. Mom said Jessie's mom was picking me up at 12:30" She skipped out of the kitchen humming a "sitting in a tree" tune.

"What's with her?" Kristina asked Ethan, scrunching her eyebrows.

"I have no idea," he replied, shrugging his shoulders. He too cleared his plate and headed towards the living room. Kristina followed, plopping down on the couch.

"Lets play cards." Kristina picked up the deck and quickly shuffled them, dealing them out to Ethan who sat across from her.

"No cheating this time," Ethan warned with a smile.

"Hey! You dropped your own cards!"

---

"I'm no good at this," Kristina sighed in defeat, handing Ethan his guitar back. He shook he his head, putting the strap over his shoulder.

"You'll get better. It takes practice." He began playing small melodies, Kristina watching his every move.

"Play a song. You know full songs right?" she asked, leaning back in her seat. He nodded, pausing from his current tune.

"As long as you promise not to laugh," he smirked, before starting the song. He stared at her as he played the instrumental, and slowly began signing the lyrics. Kristina quickly became lost in his eyes, listening closely to every world.

_Baby's black balloon makes her fly_

_I almost fell into that hole in your life_

_And you're not thinking about tomorrow_

_'Cause you were the same as me_

_But on your knees_

Kristina smiled softly, as Ethan looked down at his guitar and then back up to her. She could melt in his peaceful eyes. Nothing felt so right to her.

_A thousand other boys could never reach you_

_How could I have been the one_

_I saw the world spin beneath you_

_And scatter like ice from the spoon_

_That was your womb_

Ethan's heart was beating fast as he sang to her. He had never done this before, performed solo for a specific person. And the song, the lyrics were hitting close to his feelings for the beautiful girl in front of him.

_Comin' down the world turned over_

_And angels fall without you there_

_And I go on as you get colder_

_Or are you someone's prayer_

Kristina felt tears coming to her eyelids, feeling overwhelmed with emotion listening to him sing to her. Her heart was beating out of her chest, and every muscle in her body ached to reach out and kiss him.

_You know the lies they always told you_

_And the love you never knew_

_What's the things they never showed you_

_That swallowed the light from the sun_

_Inside your room_

Ethan's face somehow got closer to hers, and his fingers moved slower, his voice lower and fading out.

_Comin' down the world turned over_

_And angels fall without you there_

_And I'll go on to bring you home_

_All because I'm_

_All because I'm_

_And I'll become_

_What you became to me_

He leaned in and kissed her, their lips softly brushing. He closed his eyes, and warmth filled his entire body. He could taste her salty tears that had slipped from her eyes and down her cheeks. He reached up and cupped her face, wiping them with his thumb.

"Don't cry," he whispered, their foreheads touching each other.

"Ethan…" He leaned in closer, their lips pushing together. Kristina instantly pushed up, her entire body moving towards his, as he leaned back in his chair. She was in his lap now, her hand running through his hair. Ethan placed a hand on her hip, daring her to get closer. She moaned softly, exploring his mouth with her tongue. She had never felt like this before, and her head felt like it was spinning. Ethan finally broke the kiss, staring into her eyes deeply.

"Krissy, we can't…." he started, but she cut him off.

"I'm sorry," she cried, climbing off his lap and dashing towards her bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Kristina!" Ethan called after her, jumping up from the couch and heading towards her room. The door slammed in his face, and he stopped, debating whether to go in or not. "Kristina," he said again, knocking on the door.

"I'm sorry! Just leave me alone," she cried, causing Ethan's heart to sink. He didn't like hearing her crying, or knowing she was upset about something.

"Krissy, please. We need to talk…"

"I get it! I'm too young and I shouldn't have kissed you! I'm just the little immature bratty screw-up!" Her words were like daggers through his heart.

"Please open the door…" Ethan pleaded with her. The door opened slowly and his heart sank even more, seeing her saddened eyes with makeup smearing down her cheeks. "Thank you," he whispered.

"I'm sorry, okay? Please don't let this ruin our friendship we've built the last few weeks. I really like having you around. I don't know what I'd do without you right now. You're the only person who isn't treating me like a piece of glass," she cried.

"Krissy, you have nothing to be sorry for. I kissed you. I'm sorry I did that," Ethan explained. Her face dropped when he said he was sorry.

"I'm really tired, I think I'm just going to take a nap. Feel free to leave. I'm sure you can find something more exciting to do then babysit me." She went to close the door but he stopped it with his arm.

"Lets watch a movie. I'll let you pick…." He told her, hoping he'd be able to cheer her up. He hated seeing her so upset.

"Ethan, you do realize that you don't owe me anything. Just because you found me that night doesn't mean you have to keep watching over me." Her words were cold, and filled with hurt.

"I want to be here," he paused, his heart beating fast again. "I don't know what it is, but when I'm not around you I want to be. This isn't about just protecting you… I can't explain it."

"I think that you feel obligated to me because you're the only one who knows the truth and I can't live with that," she told him, leaning against the doorframe.

"That's not how it is Love. I sincerely want to be here, and I will continue to be here. Even if it means me sitting in the living room while you're in here. I'm not leaving," he said with a small smirk. This brought a smile to her face. "That's more like it, now go pick out a movie… I'll make us some popcorn."

---

Today was Kristina's first day back at school, and Ethan's stomach was in a knot. He knew he couldn't follow her every move for the rest of her life, but he feared she might come face to face with Keifer. They had talked about what she needed to do if it happened, but he was worried she might not have the strength once she came eye to eye with her attacker.

He had woken up early, hoping she would text him before school but it was already four, and he had gotten nothing. He looked down at his phone anxiously.

"Hey!" Lulu said, walking towards the bar at the Haunted Star.

"Hi Love," he replied, getting a glass from under the bar and quickly filling it with her favorite drink. She smiled, sitting at the bar.

"Surprised to see you here. Tracy told me you've been requesting to only work the late shift the past few weeks," she said.

"I've been really busy," he explained, taking a sip of his own drink. Lulu nodded, running her finger along the edge of her glass.

"Babysitting Kristina?" It wasn't really a question, but she still raised her eyebrow at him.

"I'm not babysitting her… we just enjoy spending time together," he replied. He didn't like being labeled as a babysitter, even though Sonny insisted on paying him for his "services." He hadn't spent a penny of the money, and didn't plan to either.

"I feel like… this is just bad news. Sonny can't possibly think it's a good idea that you hang out with his daughter when he knows she has… or had a crush on you. This is all a recipe for disaster and I think you know it." Lulu eyed him carefully as he signed, leaning forward on the bar.

"I like Krissy, but not how you're twisting it. I'm not a cradle robber. I'd never go after her like that," Ethan stated, having a hard time believing his own words. Lulu frowned, finishing her drink and passing him the glass.

"I just hope you know what you're doing. You might think that Sonny is on your side now, but one wrong move and that will be gone. He tried to kill his own son, what would stop him from taking you out?" Ethan watched as Lulu walked out, and wondered if she was right. He had kissed Kristina the other day, and every time he was around her that's all he wanted to do. His feelings towards her were beginning to change, but he just wanted to protect her. Nothing more. Right?

His thoughts were broke by his ringing cell phone. "Hello?" he answered, cleaning up the bar.

"Ethan? It's Molly." His heart dropped, panic setting in quickly. Molly had never called him before, and he was certain her first time wouldn't be to talk about the weather.

"What's wrong Molly?" he asked, already on his way out of the Haunted Star.

"I don't know if something is really wrong, but Kristina came home really upset. And she locked herself in her bedroom. She wont come out, and I made her a snack… I just don't know what's wrong with her. Maybe she's sick? I'm sorry to be bothering you, I just know you and my sister are really good friends, maybe you could cheer her up?" Molly was so innocent and it really warmed Ethan's heart the way she cared about her older sister.

"You did the right thing calling. I'm on my way now." Ethan hung up and get in his car, speeding out of the parking lot.

---

His heart was in complete panic the entire way to the Davis household. He swore to himself if Keifer had hurt her again, he'd kill him. Keifer was only alive because of Krisitina's pleads for him not to be killed. Ethan practically ran up to the front door and knocked hard, matching his thumbing heart beat. Molly opened the door and smiled, stepping aside for him to come in.

"She's still in her room," Molly told him. Ethan headed towards her room and stopped at the door, listening at the doorway first. He could hear her crying, and he knocked sofly.

"Krissy," Ethan spoke loudly through the door. "Love, come open the door." He listened for movement in the room, but heard none. "Krissy! Come on! Open the door!"

"Is she okay?" Molly asked, coming around the corner. Her eyes were wet with un-fallen tears.

"Molly, why don't you go and watch some T.V. okay? Kristina is fine, okay. I promise," he whispered, kneeling down to Molly's level. She frowned, glancing at Kristina's door.

"Should I call my mom? Or Sonny?" Ethan shook his head no.

"No, no. It's going to be okay, okay? Just got watch some T.V. and we'll be down soon." Molly turned around and headed back towards the living room. Ethan pounded his fist against the door again. "Kristina, if you don't open the door, I'm going to break it down!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ethan banged on the door again, causing Kristina to jump. "I'm not kidding, I will break this door down…" he yelled again. Kristina got off her bed, and walked slowly to the door. She tried to wipe the tears under her eyes before slowly opening the door. Ethan instantly stepped into her room, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her tiny frame close to his. "You scared the shit out me," he told her, softly rubbing the back of her head with his thumb. It only took seconds for Kristina to burst into tears again, sobbing in his arms. "Shhhh," Ethan soothed her. "It's okay." Kristina grabbed his shirt, holding it in her fists, unable to calm down. "What happened? Are you hurt?" He asked, pushing her away to examine for any bruises.

"No…" she cried, pushing herself back into his embrace. Ethan held her, his chin resting on the top of her head as she sobbed. "Please just hold me." Ethan's heart was breaking into a million pieces, regretting letting her go to school by herself, but knowing she needed to learn to be strong on her own.

They stood in the middle of her room, embraced in each others warmth, for what seemed like hours before Kristina finally pulled away. Her cheeks were wet, her black mascara staining them.

"I feel so pathetic," she whispered, slightly smiling as she wiped her cheeks with her sleeves.

"You shouldn't, something upset you and with everything going on in your life, you have a right to just let it out sometimes," Ethan told her, pushing her hair off of her face. She looked so beautiful, even with tears streaming down her face. Kristina's eyes bounced around on his face, almost pleading with him to kiss her. Ethan felt himself tensing up as usual when this close to her. He wanted to kiss her tears and pain away.

"Ethan…" she whispered, moving her face closer to his. His thumb brushed the side of her face lightly as she stared into his eyes. It only took seconds for his lips to press against hers, kissing her gently. Kristina felt herself go weak as his hands ran through her hair, pushing her backwards towards the bed. The back of her knees hit the edge, and he slowly guided her down, refusing to break their kiss the entire time. Kristina eagerly pulled him down on top of her, his knees taking their place on either side of her. She opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to caress hers.

"Babe," Ethan finally whispered, pulling away. "We can't do this." He sat up, still straddling her. He placed his hand on her hip, rubbing the skin between her shirt and jeans. Her face sobered quickly, sitting up to push him off.

"I get it," she told him, climbing out of bed and heading straight for the connected bathroom.

"Krissy, wait…" he said, reaching out for her. The door closed loudly and Ethan sighed, running his hand through his hair. He wanted to stop her, and tell her how madly insane she was making him. He thought of her every moment of the day, and even though it was wrong, it was feelings he couldn't deny. He got off her bed and headed towards the door, disappointed in himself for allowing this to happen again.

---

Keifer stood outside the Davis house, waiting for Ethan to leave. He had come by after-school to visit Kristina but noticed Ethan's car parked outside. Jealousy over took him as he snuck into the house, nearly dodging a run-in with Molly. He stood outside Kristina's door and watched as the events unfolded. It took complete will power not to break it up himself, but he knew that he could use this to his advantage. If Kristina ever threatened telling the police who her real attacker was, he could hang this over her head. There was no way she'd want her mom, and especially Sonny, to know about her and Ethan.

---

"Rough night?" the blonde sitting at the bar asked Ethan. He looked over at her and smiled. She had become one of his regulars and on occasions, he enjoyed her company.

"No, just got a lot on my mind," he answered, making a drink for her. "Vodka lemonade," he said placing the drink in front of her. She smiled, accepting the drink and handing him a $10. "It's on me, Love." He slid the money back and turned around to make another drink for himself.

"Well I have a lot of time, you feel like sharing?" She was coy in the way she spoke, moving her lips slowly. Ethan leaned against the back of the bar and sipped his drink.

"It's actually nothing, just dreading something I need to do," he answered, fishing off his scotch.

"Sounds to me like you're about to break up with some broad." She smiled, stirring her drink with her straw.

"Summin like that," Ethan replied, looking down the bar to his other customers. He grabbed empty glasses and quickly made their drinks before turning back to her. "What's a pretty lady like you doing here, all by yourself again?" She smiled, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Don't feel like having a man tie me down."

"Just what I like in a woman," he replied, holding his glass up for a toast. She smiled, tapping his glass before slamming back her drink. Ethan did the same, knowing he'd have to be drunk to make anything happen with her.

---

"Hi Keifer, Kristina's in her room," Molly told Keifer, opening the door for him to come in.

"Thanks," he replied, heading towards his girlfriends room. He knocked on the door once, before opening it. Kristina was lying in bed with her head under the pillow. "K…" He spoke loudly, causing her to jerk up in bed. Her heart filled with fear as she looked up at him, carefully looking for clues of temperament on his face. "I thought you were going to wait for me after-school?" he asked, keeping distance between them.

"I wasn't feeling well," she told him, pulling a pillow close to her body. She wanted as much between them as possible.

"You sure it wasn't anything else? Because you've been acting weird with me," he questioned, his voice shaky.

"I'm sorry, you beat me… and you expect things to be normal between us?" she practically yelled. Keifer quickly turned around, slamming her door shoot. Kristina jumped, panic setting in.

"Don't say that out loud!" he said sternly, coming closer to her. He grabbed her arm, jerking him towards his face. "Anyone could have heard you. You know how nosey Molly is!" She cried out when he shook her, trying to look away so he didn't see her tears.

"I'm sorry… you're hurting me," she cried. Keifer jerked her away from him, stepping back. His face was filled with rage as he paced back and forth. He wanted to call her out on Ethan, but now wasn't the time.

"I swear to go K, If I find out you're leaving me…. I'll kill you." The words came off his tongue so easily, stabbing Kristina in the heart. She nodded slowly, knowing he wasn't lying.

"Keifer… I'm not leaving you. I love you," she whispered, trying to plead with him. He looked at her and shook his head.

"You look like shit," he told her, storming out of her bedroom. Kristina sat on her bed, tears stinging her eyes. She quickly grabbed her cell phone, composing a new message.

Kristina: _Im comin over. Have to get out of here._

She waited until she knew Keifer was gone, before sneaking down stairs and heading off.

---

Ethan kissed the girl harshly, nothing like his delicate kisses he's shared with Kristina. The girl underneath him moaned loudly, trying to get him to look at her by moving his head. He didn't want to see her face, because it wasn't who he should be with. He felt dirty, disgusting, like a pig. Having feelings for Kristina was bad enough, but turning her down and denying it made it even worse. He pulled away, taking a deep breath and brushing his hair off his sweaty face. He couldn't believe he had sex with this girl he knew nothing about, just to try and prove to himself he didn't need Kristina.

"What's wrong?" she asked, trying to touch his face.

"You have to leave," he told her, climbing out of bed and grabbing his pants.

"I thought we were really into each other? Can't I just stay the night?" Ethan shook his head, sliding his shirt over his too.

"No. I'm sorry… you've got to go." She slowly climbed out of bed, found her things, and got dressed. Ethan leaned against the dresser, feeling nauseated. The girl left without another word, leaving Ethan alone in his room, thinking about how badly he had messed up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kristina walked into the eerie living room and spotted Michael sitting on the sofa. He stood up once he saw her, and pulled her into a big hug. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here to protect you," his whispered. Family mattered the most to Michael and it killed him to know someone beat his sister while he was off hiding.

"It's not your fault…" she replied, pulling away and sitting on the couch. "How was the island?" she asked.

"A waste of my time. I finally convinced Jason to bring home," Michael told her, grabbing a water for the both of them. He watched as she took a sip of her water, studying her face. Her bruises were gone, only her right eye didn't open all the way quite yet.

"Wow, way to make a girl feel good about herself," Kristina laughed, surprising herself she had been able to laugh. Laughing wasn't something she found herself doing lately.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I guess part of me is glad I wasn't around to see my sisters face all jacked up…I would have snapped, and that's the last thing I need to do right now," Michael said told her. Kristina nodded, knowing that was part of her reason for keeping quiet.

"I'm just glad that you're back. I really missed you."

"I missed you too," Michael said, hesitating. He wanted to ask her more about what happened, but didn't want to push it. "So have the police found who did it?"

"No," Kristina replied, shaking her head. Her eyes quickly dropped from his and she felt herself feeing uncomfortable.

"Doesn't surprise me. Has dad been looking into the leads you gave him?"

"I didn't really have many, I have no idea who it was." Michael studied her face carefully. He had seen Kristina lie several times in his life, and he knew she was definitely lying right now.

"How does Keifter feel about some guy violating his girlfriend? I bet he's been anxious to get his hands on the attacker, huh?" He took a sip of his water, eying her.

"Uhm. Yeah… I mean, he's mad," she explained, stumbling on her words.

"Cut the crap Kristina." Michael raised his voice, causing her to jump slightly. "You know how I've felt about that piece of shit boyfriend from day one. And you tried so hard to cover the cuts, the bruises, the emotional downfall… But I'm your brother, I know you a lot better then you think. And I know that you're lying right now."

"Michael, I'm not lying… I have no idea who attacked me. I already explained it… I didn't see their face," Kristina quickly shot back, trying to defend herself. She wanted to drop this whole thing now, even though actually came over her to tell him about Keifer. She needed to open up to someone other then Ethan, but Michael was quickly proving why she couldn't tell anyone about this.

"Kristina…" Michael started, but she cut him off.

"Forget it, it was a mistake coming here." She stood up, grabbed her bag, and stormed out.

---

Michael stalked into the Haunted Star, looking for Ethan. He found him, drowning in a bottle of scotch. Michael grabbed his by his jacket, spinning him around in his chair. "Whoa Mate…" Ethan responded, drunkenly.

"Who the hell beat my sister?" Michael demanded. Ethan stared at him for a moment, before grabbing his glass and finishing the contents.

"I don't know man, why don't you ask her yourself?" Ethan was smug, and Michael didn't like it one bit.

"I would, but seems she's trying to protect someone… Maybe someone she really has a thing for and doesn't want to loose the attention he gives her?" Ethan smirked, shaking his head.

"Look, I already explained all this to your dad. I didn't hit Krissy. End of story mate. If Krissy knows who did it, then it's her story to tell, not mine," Ethan turned his back to Michael. Michael shook his head, reaching back before punching Ethan in the back of the head. "What the hell was that?" Ethan asked, grabbing the back of his head.

"You know something and your not telling me. I'm very protective of my sister…" Michael said, winding up to punch him again. Ethan held up his hand, trying to stop the impending blow.

"I care a lot about her too, which is why I have spent every day since the attack with her. I swear the second I find the son of a bitch who did it, he's going to be taking his last breath…" Michael stared at Ethan, trying to read if he was being sincere or not. "I don't want anything bad to happen to Krissy, but if she does know who it was… she needs to tell us that on her own," Ethan finished. He wasn't about to share Kristina's deepest secrets with the hot head standing in front of him.

"Well I'm back now, so you don't need to watch over here. That's my job…" Michael told Ethan, his chest puffing up as he spoke.

"That's a pretty big job for someone who has a lot of other things going on in their life…." Ethan paused, not wanting to set Michael off again. "I mean, I get that you want to protect her but you still have a life to live too."

"No one is every going to hurt her again, and that's my promise. I will kill the next person who lays even a finger on her," Michael replied before turning around and walking away from Ethan.

---

Kristina sat alone on the docks, watching as the boats moved past Port Charles in the distance. Her mind was lost, taking her back to that fateful night. "Kristina?" Maxie said, coming up behind her. Kristina jerked her head up quickly, giving Maxie the deer in headlight gaze. "You okay?" Maxie came closer, sitting on the bench next to her.

"Yeah, sorry… dazed out there for a minute," she replied. Kristina always thought Maxie was pretty, beautiful even. Her blonde hair framed her face nicely, her make-up applied perfectly. She even had an overly adoring boyfriend, who would literally die for her.

"I'm not sure it's such a good idea that you're out here alone… Spinelli said that attacker hasn't been arrested, what if he's following you?" Maxie got goose bumps thinking of someone watching them secretly. Her memories of Franco still were fresh in her memory.

"I just needed to get away…" Kristina replied, pulling her knees up to her chest. Maxie nodded, leaning back on the bench.

"Well, think away… but I'm going to hang around. I really don't think it's a good idea for you to be herealone," Maxie told her, pulling out her cell phone. She opened a new text message and composed it to Spinelli.

Maxie: Sonny's daughter is on the docks alone. Im sitting with her right now. Send Jason?

Maxie smiled at Kristina, sending the message. She tapped her heel against the wood eagerly, still feeling a little uneasy about possibly being watched. "You don't have to stay… Really I'm fine," Kristina told her.

"I just would feel better knowing you're with someone. I mean, if you want to talk, I'm not the worst person to get advice from." Maxie's phone went off and she opened it.

Spinelli: Jason and Sam are spending the night "alone"…Stay with her, I will try to get a hold of Ethan.

Maxie closed her phone and looked over at Kristina. She noticed for the first time, how much she looked like Sonny. Her brown eyes were bright and her face somber. "I actually just needed to get away from my family. They're all being a little over bearing right now," Kristina explained.

"I can totally relate to you. Mac would have me hooked up to GPS if he could. He worries about my heart too much. Alexis does seem like she'd be a pretty strict mom, and I can see Sonny having you followed by guards," Maxie said, looking around for any sign of Sonny's honorable men. Kristina laughed, her face feeling stiff.

"Yeah. My mom has really high expectations and my dad… God." Kristina laughed again and Maxie smiled.

"They mean well though. That's what I've learned as I've gotten older. One day they'll be your bestfriend." Kristina nodded, finding it hard to believe she'd ever be bestfriends with Alexis. Maxie's phone buzzed again.

Ethan: Spinelli just texted me, I'm on my way.

"I really can't see my mom ever letting go of me enough to let me get to that point," Kristina responded, glancing down at her own phone. Ethan normally texted her before he went to bed, but after tonight she was sure she had lost him.

"She will. You're still kinda young, and she thinks if she holds you to these high standards, you'll become a beautiful young lady. Which of course you will! I'd die to have your hair!" Maxie reached out and touched Kristina's hair softly. "It has awesome body to it!"

"It's okay. I don't like it that much. I really like your hair. I've been thinking about cutting my hair short," Kristina replied. Maxie smiled, pulling out her phone again.

Maxie: Give us a little bit. I think she needs a bit of girl time. Thnx

"Well, If you're serious about it, I can take you tomorrow to get it cut. My hair stylists is awesome."

"Really? I'd love that!" Kristina replied. It felt good to be talking to a girl. She didn't have very many girlfriends because of how controlling Keifer was.

"Absolutely! It's a date!" Maxie smiled, wrapping her arm around Kristina and pulling her into a side hug.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ethan walked down the stairs of the dock and couldn't help but smile at hearing Kristina's laugh echo through the silent night. Her and Maxie were chatting up a storm as he slowly walked towards them, hands in his pockets.

"Ethan, hey… what are you doing here?" Maxie asked, raising her eyebrow at him. Ethan smiled, realizing she didn't want to admit she had sent for him.

"Just getting some fresh air. What bout you two lovely ladies?" he replied, coming in front of them. Kristina's cheerful mood seemed to have dropped in his presence, and she refused to make eye contact with him.

"Oh you know, girl talk," Maxie replied, grabbing her bag. "I really should go though. I bet Spinelli is worried sick. You going to be okay Kristina?" Kristina nodded, slightly smiling at her.

"Thanks for tonight, I'll text you tomorrow to go get my hair cut," she replied. Maxie nodded, pulling her into a quick hug before scattering up the stairs.

"Your mom and dad know you're out here?" Ethan asked, sitting down next to her. She shook her head no, her hair cascading around her face. "I bet they're worried"

"I bet they don't even know I'm gone," Kristina shot back, bitterness filling her voice.

"I'm not so sure about that, Love" Ethan leaned back, looking up at the stars. Kristina couldn't help but look over at him, wishing so badly she was Maxie's age. She wondered if she was, if she'd be lucky enough to be his girl. "It was good hearing you laughing with Maxie. Haven't heard that laugh in a while," he told her, glancing over at her with a smirk.

"She's really nice," Kristina replied, feeling flushed that he was staring at her.

"Let me take you home." Ethan stood up and extended his hand. Kristina hesitated, before accepting it.

"Can you take me back to your place? I just…" she paused, trying to collect her thoughts. "I cant be at home. Everything about my house, my room… reminds me of that night." She wasn't lying. She had horrible nightmares about the attack and it didn't ease her waking up to the same surroundings. Ethan thought about it for a moment, but then remembered that technically he was getting paid to protect her. He could explain to Sonny he thought it was in her best interest.

"Sure, if that's what you want," he said wrapping his arm around her and leading her towards the Haunted Star.

---

"You have enough blankets?" Ethan asked, making up the couch. He opted to sleep on the couch and give her the bed. She nodded, readjusting herself in his bed. Her heart was beating fast, as it always did around him, and she couldn't help but notice his pillow smelt of him. "Just wake me up if you need anything," he added.

"Thanks," Kristina replied, pulling the covers over her head. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. She asked to sleep here, why was she getting so worked up. She laid there for a while, the silence hanging over them. "Ethan," she whispered, her voice rougher then she expected it to be.

"Hmmm," he replied, already half asleep.

"Never mind," she whispered back.

"No, what is it?" Ethan asked, opening his eyes and staring in her direction. The small room was pitch black, but he could still make her small frame out on his bed.

"I just wanted to say thank you for everything you've done. I know I have some pretty unrealistic hopes for us, and I'm sorry I've let them be known. That must make you feel really uncomfortable around me," she spoke, her voice more confident then it's been in the past few weeks. Ethan thought for a moment before speaking.

"No need to apologize, Love. You've done nothing wrong." He thought about what else he could say. He didn't want to confess his true feelings, but was having a hard time keeping them in.

"I hope one day you wont look at me as this weak little victim," she added.

"Krissy, that's not what I think about you"

"How can you not? That's what everyone is thinking about me…." She paused, feeling her tears welding up again. "I cry all the time now, and the girls at school… they…they…" she couldn't hold it back anymore. Tears began pouring over her eyelids as she spoke, "They've become determined to ruin my life. All the senior girls are spreading a rumor about me… and I just hate being at school. That's why I came home upset today," she told him.

"You can't let them break you babe," he replied, standing up and walking slowly towards the edge of his bed. He sat down on the side, reaching out for her. She crawled into his arms and allowed him to hold her.

"I just want this to all be over." She sobbed into his chest, his shirt soaking up her tears.

"I know, Love… and it will be. Each day will be easier." He rubbed her back slowly, trying to reassure her. She shook her head, pulling away slightly.

"Keifter came over after you left," she told him, her voice shaky. Ethan's heart dropped, feeling his stomach slowly turn. "He saw us kissing and said if I tell anyone about him attacking me, he'll kill me." The words came out sharp, filled with small sobs.

"I wish you would have called me. I would have headed back towards your house and kicked his ass," Ethan replied before kissing her forehead. "You need to leave him Krissy."

"I know…" she sobbed. "I just can't. I don't know what's wrong with me"

"Nothing is wrong with you. He's got you thinking he's the best you can have. But that is not true…"

"I'm scared what will happen," she confessed.

"Nothing will happen to you. I promise that personally, and after talking to Michael tonight I know he's going to make sure of it too," Ethan told her, rubbing her back still.

"You talked to my brother?"

"He came by pretty pissed off. Even punched me in the head," Ethan replied with a small laugh. "He cares a lot about you and knows that you're holding something in."

"I don't know how to do it though"

"I can go with you tomorrow to see Lucky. I'll sit in the room with you and you just need to tell them what happened, including today. If Keifer tries to kick back with us kissing, I'll tell them it's all a lie. He's making it up to make you look bad," Ethan explained, praying she would take some of his strength and do what was truthfully best for her.

"I don't know," she replied, her sobs slowly fading. "His parents will bail him out and he'll be free until the trial. I don't even want to think about what he'll do to me," she replied.

"He won't be able to do anything. I'll be around you 24/7 if I need to. And maybe I can talk to your dad, and see if you can maybe stay here… keep a low profile and all." Kristina nodded, lying back down in bed.

"I can't promise you anything, but I'll try to get up the courage to go through with it tomorrow."

"That's all that I ask baby. When you're ready, I'll be there for you" Ethan stood up and started back towards the couch.

"Ethan?" Kristina asked.

"Yes?"

"Will you lay with me? I just…I'd feel a lot safer. I've been having really bad nightmares lately," she whispered, almost feeling ashamed.

"Sure Love," he replied, laying down next to her. He didn't climb under the covers, but he still wrapped his arm around her, allowing her to lay her head into his chest. He laid there, listening to her breath becoming slower and slower until she finally feel into a deep sleep.

A/N-- Thanks so much for the reviews!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ethan didn't sleep well, waking up to every noise made in the room. He sat awake most of the night, looking down at the beautiful girl in his arms. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully, by the small smile on her face.

He had decided to go and get breakfast from Kelly's and bring it back for

Kristina. He was setting the food out on the table when she woke up, sitting straight up. She seemed confused or disoriented, which made Ethan smile. "Morning sunshine," he said, coming around to the bed. He smirked, pulling the covers off of her and taking her hand. "I'd like to formally invite you to breakfast, courtesy of Kelly's," he laughed. Kristina blushed, taking his hand and following him to the table.

"You didn't have to do this, Ethan." She sat down at the table and smiled, noticing that Ethan had gotten her favorite flowers and a box of chocolates.

"I wanted to," he replied sitting down at the table. He watched her, as she slowly began eating.

"What?" she finally asked, feeling his eyes on her.

"You look really pretty," he told her, taking a few bites of his own food.

"Right, my hair probably looks like a rats nest." She smiled, taking a sip of her coffee.

"No, I think the messy thing is in," he replied, smirking. He wanted her to start off her day on a good note, hoping he'd still be able to get her to talk to Lucky.

"I'm getting it cut today. Maxie said she'd take me," Kristina informed him.

"Oh yeah? How short?"

"Not sure yet. Maybe I'll be risky and cut it up to my chin."

"It will look good no matter what you do," he told her, finishing up his food. Kristina nodded, pushing the rest of her food around on her plate. "Don't feel obligated to finish that, I know I got a lot."

"Yeah, I'm almost full," she laughed and it made Ethan smile. He loved hearing her laugh.

"You think you still want to talk to Lucky?" Kristina's eyes bounced to his and she took a deep breath.

"I'm really scared to," she whispered, putting her fork down.

"You don't have to be scared Krissy. I'll be there. You can start telling your story and if it's too much you can finish it another day…" Kristina nodded, looking down at her plate.

"Can he come here? I really don't think I can handle going to the police station," she informed him. Ethan nodded, pulling out his phone.

"I'll call him and tell him that you want to talk to him. I'm sure he'd be okay with taking your statement here…" Ethan got up from the table and went towards the door. "I don't get good service in here, I'll be outside if you need anything." Ethan stepped into the hallway and walked towards the stairs, not wanting Kristina to hear his conversation. It rang a few times

"Detective Spencer," Lucky answered his phone.

"Lucky, it's Ethan….Look, I need you to come down to the Haunted Star and talk to Kristina. She has some information she wants to share about her attack."

"I can come by in a little bit. Is she going to be changing her statement?" Lucky asked.

"I hope so," Ethan replied, exhaling sharply.

"Is everything okay?" Luck questioned, sensing the tension in his brother's voice.

"Everything is going to be fine. She needs to get this off her chest."

"Okay. We'll im at the station now, but I'll be over in a little bit." Ethan hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. He leaned his head back, rubbing his face. Even though he wanted Kristina to admit the truth about her attack, he knew this would be the start of a long battle for her. She would have to deal with the gossip at school, facing her family who she lied to, going to trial and retelling the details of her abusive relationship with Keifer, not to mention the ultimate death of Keifer. Ethan knew Sonny would kill Keifer once his name was released, and if he didn't Ethan was pretty sure he would.

Ethan was lost in his thoughts, and didn't hear Jason coming up behind him. "We need to talk," Jason growled, grabbing Ethan and shoving him against the wall.

"whoa mate…" Ethan replied putting his hands up and shoving Jason back. The two wrestled for control, knocking things off the wall.

"Sonny paid you to watch after his daughter, not bring her back to your place and take advantage of her innocent trust in you," Jason told him, punching him in the stomach. Ethan doubled over in pain, grabbing his stomach.

"Look mate, I don't know where you got the idea that I was trying anything on Kristina," Ethan choked out right before Jason punched him again, this time in the face. Ethan tried to stand up, but Jason punched him again.

"You're going to walk away from this alive only because you're Luke's son… But I'm warning you…Leave Kristina alone." Jason yelled shoving Ethan away from him. Ethan stumbled back a few steps, before falling to the ground. He tasted blood in his mouth, and could barely keep his eye open.

---

Kristina's stomach was in knots as she thought about revealing the truth to Lucky about her attacker. She wasn't sure she was strong enough to do it, but didn't want disappoint Ethan. Kristina applied the make up to her face and tried to fix her hair a little when she heard the shuffle come from downstairs. She quickly ran down towards the stairs when she heard Jason speaking, causing her to stop in her tracks.

"Sonny paid you to watch after his daughter, not bring her back to your place and take advantage of her innocent trust in you." The words stung Kristina's ears, as she felt her heart drop. Ethan was only being nice to her because her dad was paying him to be? It didn't make sense. She thought Ethan really liked her, even if it was just as a friend. How long had he been getting paid? Tears quickly began running down her face as she slowly stumbled towards the door. She had to get out of her. No one understood her anymore, not even Ethan. No one truly cared.

---

Sorry so short! I kinda lost motivation for this story due to how badly I'm disagreeing with GH right now … but I got a new idea that I'm going to work into this story. Hope everyone keeps reading! I'll update soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kristina applied the blush to her cheeks as she watched her reflection in the mirror. She smiled, feeling as though the bruises were a distant reminder of something that had only been a dream. Over the past month, Kristina had managed to completely push the people around her away, refusing to believe any of them cared about her as much as they claimed. Her overbearing mother was hit with a reality check when Kristina refused to "heal" the way Alexis expected her to. Kristina didn't talk about it, as far as she was concerned it never happened. And with the attack not happening, Ethan never happened.

Ethan, in her mind, betrayed the trust she instilled in him. She had wanted to ask him about what she overheard Jason talk to him about, but didn't want to see the look of pity on his face. Pity was something Kristina no longer wanted to feel.

Things were hard at school, people gossiped about the unknown attacker and even started rumors about her unfaithfulness to Keifer. Keifer, of course, put on a huge "knight and shining armor" routine for everyone at school.

Part of Kristina wanted nothing to do with the guy who claimed to love her, yet so easily attacked her. The other part felt like maybe she really had done something wrong. She betrayed him for Ethan's attention, and being betrayed was something Kristina felt she knew well.

She hadn't really hung out with, or talked to Ethan since she found out of his job to protect her. She played him off by saying she had too much homework, or didn't feel well. She had begun going out with friends more, trying to find a balance in her life. She was still dating Keifer, but had a hard time being around him without feeling nervous, or scared.

Her phoned buzzed on the countertop, dragging Kristina from her thoughts.

Melissa: R U ALMOST READY K?

Kristina: Yup, I'll be ready in 10 minutes. See u soon.

Kristina put her phone back on the counter and finished putting her makeup on. She went into her bedroom and glanced at herself in the mirror. Deep down, Kristina felt confidence she never knew she had. It was always Kefier who managed to bring her confidence down through his demands and blaming ways. She grabbed her purse and heading out into the living room.

Alexis looked up from her laptop as Kristina walked into the room, the clicking of her heels causing her the most attention. "Are you going out?" she asked, closing her computer and a few of the folders in front of her.

"Yeah," Kristina answered shortly, not feeling she needed to do any more explaining.

"Where are you going?" Kristina rolled her eyes, hating the way her mom tried to exploit her every move.

"Out," Kristina replied, grabbing her jacket from the couch. "See ya later," she said walking out the door, making sure it slammed behind her.

---  
Ethan took a sip of his drink, watching the woman in front of him take the shot in front of her, stick it to her mouth, and slam it back. He smiled, placing his glass up to cheers her. "You really like vodka, don't you?" he asked, trying to talk over the loud music. He wasn't used to going to the clubs like this, but lately he just needed to get out.

Kristina had been blowing him off, and while he was worried about her, he knew it might actually be for the best. She needed to move on without him and after his run in with Jason, he wondered if he had even been doing the right thing to begin with.

"Let's dance," the girl said, grabbing Ethan's arm and pulling him up. He laughed, following her out onto the dance floor.

"I don't really dance much," Ethan told her as she began grinding against him. She just smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in closer.

"Then I'll dance for you," she whispered seductively.

---

"Here's to us!" Kristina's friend cheered, all the girls clinking their shoot glasses together before slamming back the shot. Kristina swallowed hard, felling herself choking as the hard liquor went down the back of her throat. She placed the shot glass down on the table, and closed her eyes, trying to catch herself from falling over. She hadn't been this drunk in a awhile, and she had forgotten what it felt like to not be in control. She liked not having a care in the world, not worrying about who she was upsetting or making angry. She could just be herself.

"Let's go dance!" Kristina finally spoke, standing up and quickly falling towards the floor. Her friends laughed, helping her up and dragging her away from the table. The girls began dancing to the fast paced music, their bodies forming a circle around one another. Guys in the club couldn't help but notice them, which made them feel even better about themselves.

Kristina felt strong around grab her hips, causing her to turn around quickly. "What's a pretty little girl like yourself doing here without a man by her side?" the guy asked her, pulling her towards him to dance with her. Kristina smiled, grinding her hips against him.

"Just wanted to get out and do me," she replied, closing her eyes and allowing his hands to explore her body.

"Come do a body shot for me baby," he whispered, taking her hand and leading her towards the bar. He swiftly lifted Kristina up onto the bar and roughly pushed her down. Kristina felt the blood rushing to her head and she tried to sit up but couldn't. This, for some reason, only caused Kristina to go into a fit of laughter. The guys smiled at her, placing his hands down on wrists, holding her down onto the bar. "Don't move babe, you'll make me spill the shot," he told her as he sprinkled salt on her navel. Kristina giggled, but didn't move as much as before.

"That tickles," she slurred drunkenly. The guy smiled, pouring tequila on top of her stomach before quickly sucking it up with his mouth.

---

Ethan watched in shock as the guy propped Kristina up on the bar. He couldn't take his eyes off of the guy's hands as they explored her innocent body. Anger built up in Ethan as the guy held Kristina down, pouring alcohol onto her bare stomach.

"Excuse me," he told the girl dancing in front of him. She looked up at him with confusion as he pushed past her, on a mission to stop the scene playing out in front of his eyes. It only took a few strides for Ethan to reach the bar, and only seconds for him to pull the guy away from Kristina. He shoved him from the bar, stalking him with each move. "I suggest you get the fuck out of here, now," Ethan growled, pointing towards the door. Ethan felt hands gently grab his arm, but in his fit of rage he shoved whoever it was backwards.

"Ethan stop!" he heard Kristina cry but he felt like he had tunnel vision, and the only thing he could see was this assholes hands all over Kristina. His Kristina. The Kristina he had been trying to protect for the past several months.

"You heard the lady… fuckin stop," the guy shoved Ethan backwards, causing him to knock into an unsteady Kristina. Ethan put his hands out, steadying Kristina before gently pushing her away from the impending fight.

"Don't even fuckin look at her," Ethan shouted swinging his fist towards the guys face. He hit him in the jaw, causing the guy to stumble backwards. Rage continued to fill Ethan's swings, each swing harder and more forceful. He as doing this for Kristina, for all the pain she had been in. He was going to make someone pay, and unfortunately for this guy it was him.

Kristina tried to pull Ethan off, but she was too drunk, and could barely stand on her own two feet. She felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks, her stomach turning with each punch. "Ethan," she sobbed, practically laying on the floor next to him. Ethan finally looked down at her, his heart wrenching with the look in her eyes. "Please stop," she begged, scrambling to her knees. She grabbed his bloody hands and pulled herself to his side. "Please"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"What the fuck is your problem?" Ethan looked back at the guy beneath him and punched him again, shutting him up quickly. Kristina sobbed, placing her face in her hands. Ethan stood up, grabbing her up by her arm and pushing through the crowd of people. "You got to get out of here, you'll get arrested for being underage," he mumbled, adrenaline still rushing through his body. Kristina tried to stop him, practically digging her heels into the floor. "Kristina, stop being stupid! Do you realize what could have happened back there? You were up there acting like a fuckin slu…" his words trialed, wishing he had thought before speaking.

"And what? You care all of sudden?" She yelled back, pushing him away. She took two steps before falling towards the ground again. Ethan quickly stood behind her, not appreciating the way the guys around her were trying to look up her rather short skirt.

"I've all cared Krissy," he told her, pulling her up by her waist and walking her towards the exit. Kristina struggled in his arms, refusing to be held by him.

"Only when my dad is paying you, right?" she cried, shoving him away again. Ethan looked at her dumbfounded but didn't attempt to catch her as she continued to stumble. "Don't worry, I'll tell him you did a fabulous job tonight." Kristina turned away from him, trying her best to walk down the street. Ethan followed her, remaining a few steps behind her. After walking half a block Kristina finally stumbled towards a building and slid down to the ground, using the wall for support. Ethan stopped next to her, squatting down to be at her level.

"Krissy, whatever you think you know, you don't know the whole story," Ethan started but she cut him off.

"Save it. I heard Jason talking to you. My dad is paying you to act nice to me and watch over me. I get it. I'm just a little girl you pity," she told him, her voice shaky. Ethan sighed, sitting down in front of her.

"I didn't know you heard that," he told her, placing his elbows on his knees and running his hands through his hair. He looked at Kristina and felt his heart drop. The sudden change in the girl he was falling for all made sense now. She felt hurt, and once again rejected by him. "Sonny did ask me to watch out for you, and he has given me money… but I swear I haven't spent a penny. It's all at the Haunted Star. I can take you there now to show you if you'd like," he explained to her. Kristina shook her head, tears still pouring down her cheeks.

"I don't want anything to do with you Ethan. I want you to leave me alone. Don't be my hero. I don't need a hero," she sobbed. Her eyes were both watery and glazed over with drunkness.

"I'm not trying to be your hero Krissy. I just can't stand back and watch things happen to you that you don't deserve" Ethan reached out for her arm and was surprised when she didn't jerk away from him. "Let me take you home." Kristina shook her head no, her hair cascading around her face. "I'm not leaving you on the street like this, and I got to get out of here. The cops are probably on their way…. I really fucked that guy up" Ethan smirked slightly at the pleasure he got from beating that guy up. Kristina's eyes bounced around on his face, the moon lighting her face up. She sat up, kneeling towards him and took him by surprise when she leaned in and kissed him roughly. Ethan almost fell backwards, but balanced himself as she crawled closer, her tongue pressing his lips apart. His hands moved to her hips, which were trying to straddle him. "Krissy," he mumbled. The second his mouth opened, her tongue slipped in and she pushed him backwards. Ethan laid down, finally allowing her to straddle him. His heart was racing, partially because of the pent up feelings he had for her, and partially because he feared getting caught with her.

"Take me back to your place," she moaned, confidence filling her voice. Ethan lifted her off of him and sat up. He exhaled sharply, looking around to make sure no one had seen their encounter.

"Okay," he whispered, standing up and pulling her with him.

---

Ethan looked over at Kristina, who had fallen asleep on the ride home. He knew this thing he had going with her was not right, but he couldn't help but feel attracted to her. She was the only girl who had caught his eye not because of her looks. He genuinely had feelings for her and found himself thinking of her all the time. Over the past few weeks, he had tried to shake the feelings by going out with other girls but he couldn't. She always came back to his thoughts.

She was 17, and he was 22. 5 years apart in age. Just 5. And if she had been 20, no one would even take a second look. But because she was 17, and still in high school, he knew dating her was not an option. Sonny would have him killed. Ethan sighed, leaning back in his seat. This whole thing frustrated him because it wasn't like he just wanted to have sex with her. In fact, sex with her was the furthest thing from his mind. He loved spending time with her and wouldn't mind just cuddling on the couch. It was because of that, he knew he wouldn't be able to get over her. She wasn't what he was used to, and it was everything he needed.

Ethan's thoughts were broken by the moan coming from Kristina. He looked over at her and watched as her head turned towards him, her eyes still closed. She mumbled something he didn't understand before returning to her deep breathing. He reached out and brushed a piece of hair off her face, smiling at the way she looked so innocent in her sleep. After a moment of staring at her, he decided to try and carry her up to his room. He climbed out of the car and walked around to the passenger side, opening the door and reaching in slowly. The only way to avoid her getting her feelings hurt by him denying her again, was to get her up to his room without waking her. He carefully lifted her up and slid her out of the seat, adjusting her so her head was resting on his shoulder. He closed the door and carried her up the stairs to his room.

Once inside, he laid her down on the bed, pulling the blankets from the end over her tiny frame. He stood next to the bed for a moment, watching as her face seemed to scrunch up, like she was having a bad dream. In this moment, she seemed fragile, but he knew better. Kristina was crying out for attention. It was the same attention she wanted, and needed, in the past months. The attention he tried to give her, unknowingly leading her on. He wondered how far she was willing to go now to get it. Saving her from scuffles was nothing compared to bar brawls.

Ethan finally decided to get some sleep, knowing tomorrow he'd be dealing with the mess he had made. He was certain the cops were called, and he knew he'd be getting a visit from Sonny, or Jason, or both if it got out Kristina had been there. He grabbed a blanket and laid down on the couch, falling asleep almost instantly.

---

Ethan woke to what sounded like a panicked cry. He quickly sat up and looked over at where Kristina was laying in bed. "Krissy?" he asked, seeing if she was awake.

"Stop….no….please…" she moaned, her voice small and distant. Ethan got off the couch and walked over to the bed, pushing her gently with his hand.

"Krissy, you're having a bad dream. Wake up love," he spoke loudly. Kristina tossed, pushing her arms towards him. She was moaning and speaking incoherently. "Baby…wake up," Ethan spoke again, this time rubbing her arm hard.

"NO!" Kristina yelled, sitting up in bed and slapping Ethan's hands away. Tears quickly came pouring down her face as she tried to grasp where she was, and who she was with.

"Love, it's okay. It's Ethan. You're okay," he told her, sitting on the edge of the bed. In a matter of seconds, Kristina was in his arms, burying her head into his chest. "Shhhh, it's okay. You were dreaming. Nothing bad is happening," he tried to sooth her. Kristina's breathing was sharp, and he could tell she was still drunk.

"I think….Im going to be… sick," she choked out, trying to climb off the bed. Ethan helped her towards the bathroom, getting her there just in time. Kristina learned over the toilet and threw up everything she had consumed that night. Her heaves were painful, and Ethan watched helplessly. He held her hair up for her, and rubbed her back when she sat down, waiting for her stomach to settle.

"Do you want some water, or crackers?" he asked, but didn't get an answer. Kristina was still completely blitzed. "I'm going to put you back in bed. I'll stick a garbage can next to you," he told her, lifting her up. She was limp in his arms as he carried her back to the bed. He laid her down, grabbed the trashcan and placed a glass of water next to her. She fell back asleep almost instantly, leaving Ethan again standing next to her, watching her.

He looked over at the couch then back at Kristina, running his hands through his hair. He slowly climbed into the bed next to her, wrapping his arm around her. This is where he wanted to be.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kristina slowly woke up to the sun coming through the small window. She felt like the room was still spinning, and her stomach was still turning. She tried to rollover, but she felt strong arms holding her close to a warm body. Kristina's heart raced, panic setting in. She couldn't remember who she had gone home with, and she was having a hard time recognizing the surrounds because of the blurriness that was taking over everything. She felt like she had been hit by a bus and she found it suddenly harder to breathe. Kristina pushed herself out of the embrace and sat up, unsteadiness taking over.

"You okay?" Ethan asked, waking up the moment she left his arms. He reached out and touched her back gently. Kristina turned around and locked eyes with Ethan. Relief filled her chest as she nodded, not bothering to fight back the tears that were coming down her cheeks. She crawled back into his arm and allowed him to hold her, rocking her back and forth. "Shhhh…." Ethan whispered into her hair.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed, wetting his white tee with her salty tears.

"Love, you have nothing to be sorry for," he replied, pushing her head under his chin and kissing the top of it. "Please stop apologizing." Kristina shook her head no, placing her hands on his chest.

"I made such a mess of my life." Ethan sighed, rubbing her back gently, try to sooth her.

"Babe, you're young. The shit you do now doesn't really effect your life as much as your parents make you think," he whispered into her hair.

"I'm sorry you felt like you had to beat that guy up, I don't want you to get in trouble for that," she sobbed. Ethan didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. She was right, had she not decided to be self-destructive he wouldn't have beaten that poor guy up. But on the other hand, Ethan knew that guy would have taken advantage of any girl in that club, and he didn't like scumbags like that.

"Look, let's not talk about that okay? What happened, happened. You know how I am about respecting females I care about." Ethan shifted his weight, allowing her snuggle closer.

"Thank you," she whispered, resting her head on his chest. She closed her eyes, trying to take this moment for everything it was worth. Ethan slowly ran his hands through her hair, breathing in her scent. This moment between them was peaceful, and it felt good to have her in his arms, no matter the circumstances.

"You should get some more sleep love. Sleeping off a hangover is always the best," he told her after awhile. Ethan looked down and smiled when Kristina didn't answer. She was already asleep in his arms, causing his heart to flutter. "Everything is going to be okay… I promise," he whispered, leaning his head back and closing his eyes as well.

---

Ethan walked into Kelly's and saw Lulu sitting in the corner. He smiled, putting his hands in his pocket and headlining towards his sister. "Hey there," he said pulling out a chair to sit down. Lulu looked up and smiled, raising her eyebrows.

"Hi there stranger," she smirked. "Do I even want to know where the hell you've been?" she asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"I've been around," he told her. She rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"You are so our fathers son," she replied. Ethan laughed, nodding his head before looking down at his hands. "Your sudden dislike for the public have anything to do with Kristina?" she asked bluntly. Ethan looked up at her, taken aback by her question.

"Not directly," he replied, trying to keep it short.

"God Ethan, what are you doing?" Lulu whispered, scrunching her eyebrows up. "She's too young for you, I really hope you realize that before you end up another causality," she told him.

"Nothing is going on between me and Krissy," Ethan replied, glaring across the table at her. Lulu sighed, shaking head.

"I know that look. You have feelings for her, don't you?" Lulu pushed. He exhaled sharply, rubbing his face with his hands.

"I don't know anymore. I tell myself I don't, and that I feel this sense of protectiveness because she's like a little sister… but then I see her at he bar with another guy and I have pure jealousy." Lulu gave him a questioning glance.

"The bar? Isn't she a little young for the bar?"

"Yeah, but she can still get it. And I snapped. I beat the shit out of the guy for touching her. I couldn't stop. I really wanted to kill him," Ethan explained.

"All I can do Ethan is warn you that it's not a good idea. Think about it, you'd have to at least wait until she was 18 to make it official, or public… and sneaking around will only get harder," Lulu told him, finishing her coffee. "Not to mention that I'm dating her brother," she added, actually finding humor in the fact that her brother had feelings for her boyfriend's sister. Port Charles was just too damn small.

"I never thought of that," Ethan replied laughing. Lulu smiled, grabbing her bag and leaving a tip on the table.

"It doesn't seem like you've been doing much thinking lately," she smirked, patting him on the head. "I'll see you later." Ethan nodded, watching as she left. He was about to leave when he saw Keifer, along with a few of his friends, walking in the front door. Ethan's fists instinctively bunched up, his anger rising just seeing the asshole.

"Who are you asking to prom?" one of the guys asked Kefier.

"Obviously I'm asking K," Keifer replied sitting down in one of the chairs, leaning back in it.

"She hasn't been at school all week, is she sick?" another guy asked, pulling out books from his bag. Keifer shrugged, clearing his throat.

"She was attacked but god knows who. I think she's been sort of shell shocked… and when I checked yesterday she really wasn't feeling too well," Keifer mumbled, opening his math book. Ethan raised an eyebrow pulling out his cell phone. He had let Kristina sleep at his place all week, and woke her up each morning to send her off to school. She returned every night after dinner, claiming she needed to get away.

Ethan: How was school?

Kristina: The same as it always is. Can I come over in a bit?

Ethan shook his head, closing his phone and putting it back in his pocket. Every time he started thinking maybe Kristina was mature enough for him, she proved him wrong by bring out the teenage in herself.

---

"Missed you today," Michael said walking through Kristina's bedroom door. She looked up from her computer and shrugged.

"Didn't feel like going," she replied. Michael nodded, strutting towards the edge of her bed. He glanced down at her bed and noticed her open purse. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and held them up.

"Since when do you smoke?" he asked, the brotherly tone barreling through. Kristina looked at him then back down at her screen. "I get that whole rebellious act, but this really isn't you.

"And how do you know who I am?" she asked, her voice filled with bitterness. Michael just shook his head, throwing the cigarettes back in her purse.

"K, I want to help you get through this," Michael whispered, his voice softer then it had been.

"I don't need help, I just want to be left alone," she replied, closing her laptop. She grabbed a bag off the chair next to her bed and started packing clothes in it.

"Where are you going?" he asked, watching as she grabbed more things.

"Michael… I know you're trying to be the protective brother but I just need you to let me do things on my own. Part of my problem is the way everyone handles me like I'm glass. I need to be strong on my own." She grabbed her phone and shoved it in her bag.

"Just promise me that if you need help, or if you anything that you'll let me know," Michael replied, understanding her need for independence.

"I promise," she said reaching out for his hand. She pulled him up and into a hug. "I'll see you later Michael," she whispered, heading out the door. Michael pulled out his cell phone and composed a new text message to Ethan.

Michael: U better watch out for my sister and treat her the way she deserves to be treated

---

Ethan closed his phone and sighed, taking a sip of his beer. Usually by now Kristina was there and they were watching a movie, eating popcorn, and talking about random things that they had in common. But tonight, he couldn't find it in himself to reply to her text from earlier. As much as he tried to convince himself things could work between them, the clear facts were still there.

Kristina was still dating Keifer, something Ethan disliked very much.

Kristina was 17, he was 22.

Sonny was her father… and Luke wouldn't like the line he would have to cross.

She would probably be going off to college next year. Ethan didn't do long distance.

She held an innocence he felt he would destroy.

All reasons to cut off his new found obsessions. Ethan took another sip of his beer, a knock at the door interrupting his thoughts. He stood up and walked over to it, opening the door slowly. Kristina stood in front of him, smiling weakly.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Hi," Kristina spoke softly, feeling Ethan's intense glaze.

"What are you doing here," he asked, still standing in front of the door. Kristina stared up at him, trying to read and understand the coldness that was coming across.

"I texted you telling you I was coming over," she replied.

"No, you asked if you could come over and I didn't reply," he shot back. Kristina looked at him like she had been slapped. Her eyes quickly became watery, and Ethan felt bad.

"Oh, well I didn't think you'd mind… I've come over every day this week," she explained trying tpo fight the tears from falling over her lids.

"I wouldn't mind if you weren't lying to me," Ethan told her, crossing his arms. "Why haven't you been going to school?" Kristina's eyes fell to the ground as she bit her lip nervously.

"I… I just can't be there"

"Why not?" Ethan asked, not buying her poor me act. Kristina looked up at him, tears falling over onto her cheeks. "Stop crying, I don't feel bad anymore..."

"I don't want your pity Ethan. I just can't go to school," she whispered, feeling ashamed.

"Why?" he asked again.

"I can't face everyone…" she whispered. Ethan sighed, half rolling his eyes.

"So not going to school is somehow going to help people forget you got attacked?" he asked, pushing his hair behind hhi ears. Kristina shrugged, looking away nervously.

"I can't see Kiefer," she admitted.

"Well, you already made it clear you were protecting him so I don't really feel sorry for you."

"I'm not trying to protect him…." She replied trying to sound convincing.

"You are though! He should be in jail for what he did to you and instead he's talking about taking you to prom!" Jealousy filled Ethan's voice and he had to look away from the attacked look on Kristina's face.

"I'm not going with him…" she whispered. Ethan shook his head, taking a deep breathe. "I swear I'm not. I haven't gone to school so I could be away from him. I tried to breakup with him, I swear…" Kristina was crying now and it pulled at Ethan's heartstrings.

"Look, you need to get back to your normal life. Going to school, hanging out with friends…. Sleeping at home," he whispered. Kristina's heart sank hearing the words he spoke. She shook her head, wiping her tears.

"Please Ethan, you're the only reason I haven't gone off the tracks yet. I need you," she whispered, trying to plead with him.

"Needing me isn't healthy my love. You should never need someone as much as you need me to help you get through the days…"

"You're the only person who treats me like a human being, please don't take that way from me," she whispered. Ethan sighed, knowing that when it came to his Krissy, he wouldn't be able to deny her requests.

"The only way I can honestly continue this with you, and continue to try to figure out what the fuck we're going to do, is for you to break up with Kiefer," Ethan explained. Kristina's face washed over with a look of fear.

"I can't face him," she cried quietly.

"Then I will. I will tell him you don't want to be with him, and if he ever touches your or contacts you again I will go to the police about what he did to you," Ethan told her.

"I already told him that Ethan… I told you that I tried," she replied, closing her eyes and letting the tears fall.

"And what did he say when you told him that?" he asked. Kristina paused, taking a deep breathe before slowly lifting up her sweatshirt sleeves. She revealed several dark bruises that were outlined in bright red. "He did that to you?" Ethan asked, his heart speeding up.

"He grabbed me, and he wouldn't let go. He said if I left him, he'd kill me…" she cried.

"When did this happen?"

"Earlier this week at school," she replied.

"Go inside… I'll be back," Ethan told her, gently grabbing her arm and pushing her in the door.

"Wait, Ethan… don't do anything…. I don't want you to have to keep defending me," she begged, grabbing his arm. Ethan shook her grasp off.

"Krissy, go inside… I'll be back in a little bit," he told her, heading down the hall.

---

Ethan stood outside Kelly's watching as Kiefer gathered his books, and started towards the exit. It was only seconds from when Kiefer stepped out of the doorway, that he as being shoved up against the hard brick wall. "What the hell is your problem," Kiefer yelled, trying to shove Ethan off of him.

"My problem is you," Ethan said, punched Kiefer in the face. Kiefer fell to the ground but Ethan pulled him back up, punching him again. "If you ever look at Krissy, talk to Krissy, or fuckin touch Krissy I will fuckin kill you, do you understand me?" Ethan growled in his ear before shoving Kiefer back against the wall.

"Look man, me and K are doing a lot better," Kiefer started but Ethan's fist once again contacted his swollen chin. "Fuck you! K is mine and she always will be," Kiefer yelled. This set Ethan off, his fist continued to strikes Kiefer's head until he wasn't moving anymore. Ethan stumbled backwards, looking at the damage in front of him. He wiped his hand on his shirt, getting ride of the blood that had escaped Kiefer's face.

---

Kristina sat on the couch her stomach in knots. She was sick with guilt thinking about how much she had put on Ethan for him to protect her. She never asked, but deep down inside she knew he would. Kristina was drawn to Ethan because of his strong gentleman, yet slight bad boyish personal, and it didn't hurt that all his attention seemed to be on making her happy.

The door to Ethan's apartment opened and Kristina's heart raced. She got off the couch and looked over at him. His face was solemn as he looked at her. "Go get dressed, we gotta go out. I need an alibi," he told her calmly. Kristina noticed the blood on his shirt and the marks on his fists. Her stomach dropped, but she quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and shirt out of her bag. She didn't bother going into the bathroom to change, her eyes were locked with his as she lifted the hoody over her head and slipped on the shirt. Ethan's eyes followed her hands down to her sweatpants, which were removed swiftly. He looked back up to her face as she pulled her jeans up.

"Where are we going?" she asked, grabbing her purse.

"Some where very public," Ethan said, opening the door and following her out.

---

Michael walked into Jason's apartment and slammed the door. "We have a problem," he said sitting down in the chair across from Jason and Sam.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked looking up at Michael.

"Kristina is out of control, she's not going to school and I found cigarettes in her purse," Michael told them. Sam shook her head, looking at Jason. 

"I caught Kristina with vodka the other day too," Jason admitted, looking back at Michael.

"Do you think its Ethan that is supplying her with this stuff?" Sam asked, glancing at both of them.

"I've had a suspicion for awhile that Ethan was trying to go after Kristina, I even warned him about it a few weeks ago," Jason told them, pulling out his phone. He dialed Ethan's number and it rang a few times before going to voice mail. "Ethan, it's Jason. We need to talk, call me back."

---

Ethan opened the door for Kristina and she stepped into the restaurant. He placed his hand on her waist, showing her to the table in the back. He pulled her chair out and she sat down. The car ride over to the restaurant was quiet, Kristina didn't know what to say, and Ethan didn't seem to be in the mood for her apologizing rambling. She felt bad for all the trouble she had caused him over the past few months. She didn't want to come off as a weak person, she wanted Ethan to see her as a strong girl. But somehow she always ended up proving herself wrong.

Ethan sat across from her and quickly grabbed the drink menu. She smiled timidly, looking around the room. It was really crowded and she felt like everyone was looking at them, even though they weren't.

"What do you want to eat," Ethan asked, after awhile of silence. Kristina looked at him and shrugged, grabbing the menu.

"I'm not very hungry," she replied.

"Get something," he told her signaling the waitress over to the table. "I'll have a vodka and red bull, a cheeseburger and fries," Ethan told her, closing the menu. He looked up at Kristina who was still reading over the menu.

"Can I have a water and…" Kristina quickly found something on the menu, "cheese sticks." Ethan smirked at her, as she handed the menu back to the waitress. "What?" she asked, feeling herself blush.

"Very mature order," he laughed, looking down at this phone. Jason was calling but he had no interest in talking to him. Kristina looked hurt but tried to play it off.

"yeah, you know me…" she replied.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying, I order this big meal and you get the kiddy cheese sticks," he added. She nodded, breaking their intense stare. Ethan sighed, wishing she wasn't so self-conscious or worried about not being good enough for him. "You okay?" he asked, noticing she was staring at something behind him.

"The police just walked in…" she told him, her eyes bouncing back to him.

"It's okay babe, just play it cool," Ethan whispered, taking her hand and rubbing her fingers with his thumb.

"I have to be honest about something," she told him. Her heart was racing and she felt like she was going to be sick.

"What?" he asked, noticing the worried look on her face.

"I did something that I shouldn't have…." She choked out. Her eyes were watering up.

"God Krissy, don't do this right now. I beat the living shit out of Kiefer…I'm not even sure if he's alive… I need you to pull it together and not pull any attention to us." Ethan's voice was stern and it startled Kristina. Ethan stared at her as she was trying to compose herself.

"They're coming over here," she whispered. "Ethan, I messed up so bad." Ethan could tell she was trying to stay focused on playing it cool but something was causing her to panic.

"Krissy, don't do this…" he whispered again, grabbing her hand.

"Ms. Davis," one of the officers said coming up from behind them. Ethan spun around and watched as the officers approached their table.

"What can I do for you officers?" Ethan asked, trying to still rub Kristina's hand to keep her calm.

"We need to speak with Ms. Davis," the officer replied. Ethan looked back at Kristina who looked like she was going to pass out.

"She's a minor and needs to have an attorney present before talking to you," Ethan told them, trying to come up with something to keep her from having to talk. Whatever it was she did had to be pretty back for her to be getting so upset.

"I'll need to take her down to the station then where she can contact her attorney then," the officer told him, walking around behind Kristina. "Ma'am, if you could please stand." Kristina's eyes locked with Ethan's as she stood slowly. "You are under the arrest for a conspiracy to murder Kiefer Baur. You have the right to remain silent until your attorney is present. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law," the officer said putting the cuffs on Kristina's hands. Ethan stood up, trying to grab her away from them.

"It was me you're looking for," Ethan spoke holding his hands up. The officers looked at him confused then back at Kristina.

"Sir, please do not try to cause a diversion. Kristina Davis was caught on camera trying to hire a hit-man," the officer informed him. Ethan looked at Kristina in shock. The officers walked Kristina out of the restaurant, Ethan following behind them.

---

A/N- So this come out of no where in my story, but I'm rolling with it! Hope you like it! Thanks for all the reviews! They motivate me to write!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ethan followed the police into the police station, trying desperately to get in front of them to see Kristina. The police, however, made every attempt to keep him back. "Krissy, baby, listen to me," Ethan shouted across the room as they headed towards the interrogation room. "Don't say a fuckin word to them until Diane gets here!" He only saw her face for a second but he could tell she was and had been crying the entire way there. Her face was red, and she had black mascara staining her cheeks.

Ethan took his cell phone out, trying to call Jason again. He had called several times on the way to the station and he got no answer. He hung up, slamming his fist against the filing cabinet.

"What's going on?" Dante asked coming in from the other room.

"Police just took your sister into the interrogation room… You have to get her out of there. She will break under the smallest amount of pressure," Ethan told Dante, his words stumbling out of his mouth. His heart was racing and he felt like he couldn't breathe.

"What do they have her in there for?" Dante asked.

"I don't known…This can't be happening," Ethan told him, running his hands though his hair.

"Just tell me what you know," Dante told him, walking towards the conference room. Ethan followed, taking a seat in the chair across from Dante.

"Kristina has been lying, she knows who beat her up. Kiefer has been doing it for months. I kept quite because I wanted to protect her. She tried to break up with him and he hurt her again. I roughed him up… really bad and then I took Kristina out for dinner… cops show up and are arresting her for apparently meeting with a hit man to take Kiefer out…" Ethan couldn't believe this was happening. He had no idea she wanted Kiefer dead, and wished she had come to him first. He could make those kinds of things happen. Not to mention the fact her dad could have made it happened even quicker.

"Wow… Im going to assume if they are taking her in they have some pretty solid evidence," Dante informed him, shaking his head. "I'll go in there and tell them to wait until her lawyer gets here… have you called Sonny?" Ethan shook his head no. "Call him and get Diane down here," he said exiting the conference room. Ethan slammed his fist down on the desk, frustration taking over. He wished he had gotten her to confess right after the attack instead of letting her hid it. He exhaled loudly, taking his cell phone out and dialing Michael. It rang a few times before he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Michael, it's Ethan. You need to get your dad, Jason, and Diane down to the police station as soon as possible."

"Why, what's wrong?" Michael asked, his voice filled with cockiness.

"Kristina's been arrested…Just get them down here," Ethan said hanging up the phone.

---

Dante walked into the interrogation room and froze in his tracks. Kristina was in tears, while two cops badgered her about the evidence they had against her. "You rookies should know better," Dante said slamming the door shut. "My sister's a minor and you shouldn't be asking her anything until her lawyer gets here," Dante told them, walking over to Kristina. "Leave…. Now!" The cops looked at him and shook their heads, exiting the side door. "Hey, come here," Dante said, pulling Kristina into a hug. She leaned her head against his chest and allowed her echoing sobs to escape her lips. "Kristina, I need you to tell me everything that happened so I can try to figure out how to fix this," he told her.

"Kiefer beat me up… all the time. And he's the one who attacked me and whenever I tried to leave him, he told me he'd kill me. I wanted to get out of it, so I tried to hire someone who could do it for me… I freaked out halfway through the meeting with the guy and left… but I kept feeling like the police knew… I was getting followed home so I was staying at Ethan's….. God what did I do?" she sobbed into her brothers chest. She had a hard time getting all of that out, but it really did feel good not be living with the secrets anymore.

"That's a lot to have been holding in," Dante told her, rubbing her back gently. He took her wrists and unlocked her handcuffs, allowing her arms to be free to wrap around his neck.

"Where's Ethan?" Kristina asked, her voice still weak and shaky.

"He's out there…. Don't worry about that right now. I need you to concentrate okay. Do not say a damn word until Diane gets here. Don't even answer questions that don't have to do with the charges against you. Do you understand me?" he asked, pulling away from their hug and looking at her. She nodded slowly, trying to wipe her tears.

"Can Ethan come in here? I need to talk to him," she whispered. Dante exhaled loudly but nodded, standing up and opening the door. Ethan was pacing back and forth in the station and turned around right away when he heard the door open.

"She wants to see you," Dante told him, stepping to the side for Ethan to enter. "I'm going to see if Mac can do anything about the charges." The door closed and Kristina looked up at Ethan, trying to read his emotions.

"I want to hate you right now. I really do," Ethan spoke, breaking the silence. "I don't understand why you didn't come to me, or even go to your dad. Why would you risk loosing everything for that fucker." Kristina looked away, wiping the tears.

"I didn't want anyone I loved to hurt Kiefer. I didn't want my dad to do anything about it because he's already in enough trouble… I just. I wanted everything to go away," she whispered, her voice still unsteady. Ethan sat in the chair across from her, placing his hands on the table.

"I would have taken care of him for you," Ethan told her, hurt filling his voice. "I would have done anything to protect you."

"I know," Kristina whispered. "I'm sorry…"

"Where the hell do you even find a hit man? It's not something I'd think you could find in the yellow pages" Ethan smirked, grabbing her hand and kissing it. Kristina only let out a half smile, looking down at their entwined hands. "You're going to be okay… You need to be strong. Your dad will be here soon, and he'll post your bail. I'm sure he's going to try to get you out of the country if they don't drop the charges"

"I don't want to leave the country…" Kristina told him, standing her ground. "I want to stay here… with you" Ethan smiled, rubbing her thumb with his.

"I know love, but leaving might be the best..." Ethan replied. She shook her head, pulling her hands away.

"I'm not running like my dad always makes Michael do…" she stated, crossing her arms. Ethan sighed, deciding this argument wasn't one he wanted to have with her.

"Do you need anything? Water? Food?" he asked, standing up and heading towards the door.

"A coffee?" she replied leaning back in her chair. He nodded, opening the door and grabbing their coffee.

"Where is she?" Sonny bellowed from around the corner. Ethan looked over as Sonny, Jason, Carly, Alexis, and Diane all stormed into the station. "Ethan, where is Kristina?" he asked, stalking towards him. Ethan pointed to the interrogation room. The 6 of them packed the room, causing Ethan to suddenly feel uncomfortable. He placed the coffee down in front of Kristina and leaned back against the wall, watching the scene play out in front of him.

Alexis was hysterical, causing Kristina to begin crying again. Sonny was asking questions about why she didn't come to him, Jason was observing each of them, clearly planning out the best tactic and Carly was supporting Alexis. After what seemed liked forever, the room finally quieted down, everyone busy thinking. Thinking about how to get Kristina out of the mess she created for herself.

"Can I talk to you in the hall Ethan?" Jason finally asked, breaking the silence. Ethan nodded, glancing down at Kristina before following him out. Sam stalked out behind him, her heels clicking across the floor. "I have to ask you something, and I want the truth." Ethan nodded slowly, swallowing hard. "Are your intentions to be with Kristina?" Ethan paused, trying to word his answer as best as possible. Sam glared at him, her hands on her hips.

"I don't know how to answer that. I never imagined I'd actually have feelings for someone younger then me. I didn't plan this, nor did I hope it would happen. I know that you have to tell Sonny about this… but I hope you all realize I really do care about her," Ethan replied, his stomach turning with each word. Jason stared at him intently while Sam spoke.

"You're too old for her Ethan. This isn't about you taking advantage of her… I hope you respect your dad enough not to do that to his bestfriends daughter… this is about what's right and what's wrong. And you dating Kristina is wrong." Jason's eyes were still on Ethan, which made him even more nervous.

"I understand that, and again this wasn't something I planned. I tried to let it go but I really… really care about her."

"This is what I'm willing to do. Because I know Kristina really likes you, and she clearly needs someone to help her through all this shit, I'm going to act like I don't know what's going on… It will be your job to keep it from Sonny. But I'm telling you this right now… I swear to god if you hurt her, I will kill you. No questions asked. I don't care that you're Luke's son…." Jason told him before pushing past Ethan, leaving him standing there confused as hell about Jason's willingness to let him and Kristina slid.

---

Sonny posted Kristina's bond money and everyone took her back to Sonny's. Ethan was invited but he decided not to tag along. He needed to think things through about Kristina and also wanted to talk to Lucky about the charges she had against her. Ethan walked into Jakes and spotted Lucky sitting in the corner.

"Hey, I ordered you a beer," Lucky said pushing the beer towards Ethan. Ethan smirked, sitting down and taking a sip of it. "How is Kristina?" he asked,

"Shaken up… I just don't understand what she was thinking man. She has so many people around her she could have turned to. Why hire someone to do it?" Ethan replied, placing his beer down.

"Sometimes abuse victims want to feel like they're in control of something for once. She didn't go through with it, so the charges are less then if she had. And just considering the story behind it, I think Diane has a pretty good case. I doubt she will even see the inside of a cell," Lucky told him, trying to make him thin positively.

"I really hope so, Krissy wouldn't be able to handle being away like that…" Ethan added. He looked down at his hands and noticed they were swollen from his attack on Kiefer. Lucky's eyes were observing the same thing.

"You really lucked out on that man… Kiefer was found barely clinging to life, but once he woke up at General Hospital, he claimed it was a random beating, someone trying to steal his bag," Luck said shaking this head. "You need to stay away from Kiefer…. And really Kristina for that matter. She is causing nothing but trouble for you." Ethan shook his head, grabbing his beer.

"I have no plans to stop hanging out with Kristina," Ethan told him, his face serious as ever. Lucky shook his head.

"Ethan, you have to get a hold of this. She is 17 years old. There is no reason for you to even be hanging out with her, let alone getting this close to her," Lucky ranted.

"Look man, I am falling in love with Krissy, Okay? There I said it. I can't sleep, I can't make it through the day without thinking about her, wanting to see her, be with her. She has consumed my life, and I want her to…I know that people are going to have a hard time dealing with this, but I knew that going into it…" Ethan closed his eyes and rubbed his head. All along it had been her, but he had spent so much time trying to push her away, right back to Kiefer. He had to make sure she got the charges dropped, he couldn't live with himself if he didn't.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kristina sat on the couch in her living room flipping through the channels. Her mom had decided it was best she take a break from school for awhile, which meant Kristina had very little contact with the outside world. She could tell her mom was disappointed in her, but was trying to be supportive. Sonny, on the other hand, seemed to almost bond with Kristina after her arrest. Diane was pretty confident that once she displayed Kristina to the jury as a abused girlfriend, desperate to look for an out after months of being threatened, she'd be found not guilty.

Kristina sighed, turning the T.V. off and looking at her phone she had a text message from Ethan, which made her smile. Strangely, this whole thing brought them even closer. While he was upset she didn't confide in him, he didn't judge her for her choices.

Ethan: I'll be done here soon, want anything for dinner?

Kristina: Sure.. Kelly's?

Ethan: So predictable. Be there in a bit.

Kristina smiled, putting her phone back on the table and laying down. Even though everything around her was chaotic and dismantled, with Ethan around things seemed bearable.

---

Ethan was waiting for his food at Kelly's when Maxie took a seat next to him. "Haven't seen you in awhile," she told him, giving him a big smile. He smirked, nodding his head.

"I've been really busy," he replied, tapping his finger on the counter.

"Busy babysitting Kristina?" she asked, elbowing him gently. Ethan smirked, shaking his head. "I'm just kidding… sort of," Maxie added with a laugh. "How is she doing?"

"She's doing alright. Taking everything one day at a time. She's acting like she's fine now, but I know that she has some inter demons that she still needs to face," Ethan told her.

"Well she has you, so I'm sure she can get through anything," Maxie assured him, smiling. Mike brought over the bag of food and Ethan pulled out his wallet.

"It's on me. I put some cookies in there for Kristina… please send her my love," Mike told him, handing him the bag of food.

"Thanks Mike," Ethan replied with a smile. "I should get going, gotta hungry lady to feed," Ethan said with a laugh. Maxie smiled, nodding as she grabbed her coffee from the counter.

"Tell Kristina I said hi, and that I hope she takes me up on the offer to go get her hair cut soon. I'd love to hang out with her," Maxie said following Ethan out.

"I definitely will. Might be nice for her to get out with someone other than me or Sam…"

---

Ethan watched Kristina carefully as she slowly ate her food. Her mind seemed to be somewhere else, and he wondered if he should be worried about that or not. While he knew she would most likely be able got beat the charges pending against her, he wondered what would happened if she didn't. Kristina would not last in jail, and he didn't want her to have to go through all of that because of him. Ethan began privately blaming himself for Kristina trying to hire a hit-man because he should have taken care of it when she confided in him.

"Where's your head at?" Kristina asked softly, looking over at Ethan. He glanced back at her and smiled sweetly.

"Just thinking about stuff," he replied, placing his food on the table.

"Thanks for bringing me dinner… We have nothing to eat here," she told him, trying to make small talk.

"Not a problem love." He smiled at her, noticing how beautiful she looked. She had no make-up on and her hair was up in a messy pony. "What do you want to do tonight?" he asked, taking her plate for her. She smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

"You can choose. We've been doing a lot of what I want to do lately," she told him, following him into the kitchen.

"Well babe, that's because you can't really do a lot of what I like to do," he replied with a smirk. Kristina frowned, taking a seat at the island. "I didn't mean that to be rude, I'm just saying… It's been nice not going out so much. I enjoy staying here and spending time with you." Kristina nodded, playing with the string on her hoody. She wanted Ethan to take her out, show her off. She felt like he was willing to play almost boyfriend behind closed doors, but might not be so willing to admit it to the public.

"I want to go out," she replied, eying him careful. Ethan nodded slowly, putting the dishes in the dishwasher. His pause made Kristina's stomach drop, feeling a line of rejection coming on.

"Not that I don't want to take you out love, but I think that with everything going on in your case….it just might not be good being seen out with another guy." What he was saying made sense, but Kristina couldn't help but feel hurt by the rejection.

"Okay," she replied, turning around on the stool and heading back into the living room. Ethan finished cleaning up their garbage before following her.

He stood behind her spot on the couch and leaned down, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her temple and whispered in her ear, "I want nothing more then to take you out… go on a real date. Hold hand in public. Kiss you at your front door… but I think that until you get cleared of the charges, it would be best if we kept a low profile…" He brushed the hair off of her neck and kissed it softly, causing Kristina to shutter.

"I'm scared that by then you will have moved on… I wont need your protection anymore and you'll realize I'm too young for you," she confessed, feeling like a child the way her voice wavered.

"That wont happen." The statement was small but the tone he used caused Kristina's heart to skip a beat.

"Promise me…" she continued. Ethan leaned over, cupping her face in his hands, and kissed her hard. Kristina's breathe escaped her lungs quickly, being taken in by Ethan's mouth. His hands moved through her hair, while her hands caressed his face.

"I promise you," he said, pulling away and smiling.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Ethan woke up startled, feeling Kristina's body tense up next to his. He readjusted himself on the couch and stared down at her, watching her face scrunch up. "Krissy," he whispered, trying to sooth her out of the bad dream she was having. "Krissy," he said louder, rubbing her arm. Her eyes quickly opened and locked with his. "You okay?" he asked, allowing her to sit up.

"Yeah…. I guess I was having a bad dream," she replied rubbing her forehead with her hand. "What time is it?" Her and Ethan had been watching a movie, and neither of them realized the other was falling asleep.

"9:30"

"I wonder where my mom is…" she added, standing up and walking towards the front door. She peered out the window but didn't see any cars. "Her and Molly were supposed to be back hours ago."

"Maybe they just got caught up in traffic…" Ethan told her, grabbing her hand as she walked by him. He knew she was hurt that Alexis took Molly on a mother-daughter bonding weekend and left her home. She found her cell phone on the table and opened the missed texts she had.

Michael: I miss u at school. Hope ur doing good. C-Ya soon

Sonny: Just checking in. Call me tomorrow.

Alexis: Me and Molly are just going to stay at the hotel another night. Too tired to drive.

Kiefer: We need 2 talk.

Kristina's heart dropped as she read Kiefer's text, over and over. What was there to talk about? She wanted nothing to do with him, and she thought hiring a hit-man made that pretty clear.

"You okay?" Ethan asked, noticing Kristina's intense stare. She nodded, deleting the message and putting her phone back on the table.

"They are staying an extra night," Kristina told him. He nodded, grabbing the remote to turn the dvd player off.

"I should probably get going soon," he told her. She sighed, looking around her empty house.

"Can you stay? Or take me to the Haunted Star with you?" she asked. Ethan exhaled loudly, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"Krissy, you gotta learn to be at home alone…. Or just alone in general," he told her, trying to not upset her. She looked away quickly, hiding the tears that were building up in her eyes.

"Okay," she choked out. Ethan frowned, looking at his own phone. He was supposed to meet a friend of his at the bat in an hour. Kristina stood up, heading towards the door to let him out.

"I can stay for a little bit longer," he told her. She shook her head no, biting her lip angrily.

"I'm tired," she spoke coldly.

"I can stay love," he told her, standing up and walking over to her. "I just want you to be okay without me… I can't be here all the time. But it doesn't have to be tonight," he whispered, brushing the hair off her face and kissing her softly. "You really tired?" he asked with a smirk. She smiled shyly, shaking her head no. "So you lied?"

"I was mad…" she tried to explained but he shook his head, his hands attacking her stomach. "Ethan! Stopped!" she laughed, trying to push him off of her. She was very ticklish, something Ethan recently learned.

"What do you say?" he asked, continuing to tickle her as she slid down to the ground. "huh?"

"Stop!" she screamed.

"That doesn't sound very nice," he egged her on, falling on top of her. Their eyes locked and his hands slowed down, getting lost in her beauty.

"Please…" she whispered, but it came out more as a moan then she meant. Ethan smiled, tracing her lips with his finger, trailing it down to her neck where his lips touched gently. Kristina moaned louder, her hands exploring his back.

"I adore you," he whispered, trailing up to her ear. Kristina smiled, her heart beating slowly, in sync with his. His lips finally reached hers, and she accepted them eagerly. His hands moved to her hip, rolling her over so she was straddling him. "Krissy," he whispered, his lips parting from hers. She shook her head, pushing hers back to them quickly. She didn't want him to talk. She didn't want him to tell her this was happening to quickly, she was too young. She wanted him. She needed him. "Baby…" he continued. Kristina frowned, sitting up and looking at him with a disappointed look on her face.

"I already know what you're going to say…" she informed him, pushing her hair back.

"No you don't," he replied sitting up, bringing her up with him. "I was just going to say this isn't how or where I wanted it to happen…" Kristina's mind raced, trying to decode his statement. It wasn't like all the other times, this time he seemed to actually want what she wanted.

"Then let's go to my bedroom," she replied, taking his hand. He smiled, stopping her from pulling him.

"I want it to happen when it's supposed to… and not forced like it would be now." He watched as she gave him a disappointed frown. "It doesn't have to be all about sex Krissy… You're so much more to me then that."

"I know, I just… I'm used to Kiefer always wanting it… always wanting me. And you don't' seem to want it as badly," she confessed.

"I'm also not a 18 year old boy who uses the wrong head…. I see you as a beautiful young lady who deserves so much more then me running my "try to get you in bed" scenario," Ethan whispered, kissing her hand gently. "If we're meant to be… it will happen. Don't rush it though baby, we have so many other great things I can't wait to do with you…" Kristina smiled, feeling her cheeks turning red.

"Like what?" she asked. Ethan smirked, grabbing the back of her head gently and pushing her face to his.

"This," he told her before kissing her again.

---

"I'm so glad that you called me! I've been needing a girls day out," Maxie said taking a sip of her coffe.

"Thanks for suggesting it…" Kristina replied, following Maxie into the hair salon. "I'm exciting to change it up a bit!"

"You're going to look so sexy! Ethan what know what to do with himself!" Maxie laughed. Kristina blushed, not used to people knowing about her and Ethan. Not that there was much to know. Kristina was starting to get the feeling he wasn't being 100% honest with his feelings. He had yet to actually ask her out, and he still went out without her quite a bit. Kristina signed in at the front desk, grabbed a magazine, and took a seat next to Maxie. "We should go shopping after this… get a sexy dress to match your sexy hair!"

"That sounds fun," Kristina replied. Truthfully, going shopping for a sexy dress didn't sound as fun as it should be. It brought back bad memories for her, but she didn't want to be embarrassed and tell Maxie that.

"Kristina?" the hair stylist called from the counter. Kristina stood up, bringing her magazine with her. "Hi, I'm Jenny."

"Nice to meet you," Kristina said, following her back to the chair.

---

Ethan leaned over the bar, smirking at the blonde in front of him. "The usual, Megan?" he asked, grabbing an empty glass.

"You know me too well Lovett," Megan replied, watching as he made her favorite drink. Ethan slid it across to her and watched as she took a few sip. "Just the way I like it," she added coyly. Ethan smirked, nodding his head.

"I am one of the best bar tenders in Port Charles," he replied grabbing another glass and making himself a drink. His phone vibrated in his pocket, but he ignored it. Kristina had been texting him all morning, and right now he just wanted a break from it.

"Mr. Popular," Megan stated, hearing his phone. He shrugged, taking a sip from his glass. "Any way I can get in on that?"

"It will cost you," he replied, reaching out for her phone. He put his number in it and clicked save.

"What did it just cost me?" she asked, laughing.

"Drinks with me… tonight," Ethan finished his drink and poured himself another. He as buzzed, and only a few away from being drunk. It had been awhile since he had actually gone out since he was spending so much time with Kristina.

"That seems like a fair deal," she replied taking her phone back. Ethan's phone went off again in his pocket and he grabbed it, frustrated. He had 3 text messages.

Lulu: Haven't heard from you in awhile. Call me.

Krissy: I miss you

Maxie: Kristina's hair looks hot! I'm taking her dress shopping… plan something for tonight for the two of you! She would be so surprised!

Ethan: I already have plans 2 night

Maxie: With who?

Ethan: I didn't know that you were a day planner… my bad

Maxie: Oh wow… asshole much?

Ethan: No, I just have a life other than Krissy

Maxie: I really hope you plan on informer her of that other life…. Girl seemed to think you and her were an item. Guess she'll have to dress to impress someone else.

Ethan sighed, closing his phone and smiling at the girl in front of him.

---

A/N- =) Don't hate on Ethan too much… he's just having trouble making a full commitment to Kristina. But once he see's Kristina…. Oh boy! =) thanks for reading! Review please! It motivates me to write more!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kristina stood in front of her full length mirror, staring at her reflection. It was almost an eerie sight. Her hair was significantly shorter and freshly styled, making her look a lot older. She had really wanted to show off her new look with Ethan, but he hadn't texted her back since this morning. She worried about what she might have done, but came up with nothing. Things had been great between her and Ethan the night before.

Maxie had suggested they go out together, which Kristina wasn't sure was the best idea. Her mom has said she needed to keep a low profile, act like she was genuinely sorry for what she had done. Kristina was sick of keeping a low profile, she wanted her life back. Kiefer had taken her freedom away and now that they weren't together, she wanted it back.

"You look so sexy!" Maxie announced coming out of the bathroom, make-up fully done. Kristina smiled, smoothing the tight dress.

"Thanks, you look great too!" Kristina replied, grabbing her perfume and spraying herself a few times. "Where are we going?"

"Well, I have two choices for you… I have a friend who's having a party tonight. Nothing too big, and we'll probably be way over dressed for it…. Or…I happen to know a bouncer who wont ID us and we'd really be able to show off your sexy new look!" Maxie's voice filled with excitement, it made Kristina smile.

"The second option sounds the most fun," Kristina replied, knowing it wasn't the best decision. Maxie clapped her hands, grabbing her purse.

"Let's go!" Maxie grabbed Kristina's hand and pulled her towards the door.

---

Ethan stared across at Megan and smiled. She was a truly beautiful girl, the kind of girl Ethan usual would go for. Blonde hair, blue eyes, fake boobs. She was a real winner in his book, except despite pounding drink for drink with her, he felt nothing. She didn't make his heart pound, take his breathe away, or smile nearly as much as Kristina did.

The thought of Kristina made Ethan's stomach turn. She was out with Maxie doing who knows what, which was making it impossible for Ethan to concentrate on trying to have a good time.

"Your head seems to be somewhere else Lovett," Megan said, ordering them another round. Ethan sighed, taking his phone out and checking it once more. "And that just verified my suspicions." Ethan smirked, nodding his head.

"Just a little worried about a really good friend," Ethan muttered, slamming back his drink. Megan shook her head.

"Is this the forbidden fruit friend that everyone is talking about around town?" she asked, finding a small bit of humor in the way he was acting so shy about the topic.

"Something like that," he replied, clicking on the facebook application on his phone. His recent feed came up, and his heart dropped when he saw several new uploads from Maxie. He clicked on the pictures, and felt anger run quickly through his veins once they loaded. It was a photo of Kristina with several guys, all surrounding her like she was piece of meat. He flipped threw the other few that had been uploaded tonight and felt disappointed in Maxie. Taking Kristina to a club wasn't really the best place to be seen before the trial started.

"Want my opinion?" Megan asked, noticing Ethan's distance.

"Not really, but I'm sure you feel inclined in tell me," Ethan replied. Any flirtyness he had felt for Megan earlier was quickly erased with jealousy and anger.

"She's a lost puppy dog to you. Right now she's this brand new thing that needs your help… she can't live without you… but the cuteness wears off. And soon she's going to be the dog you cant stand…" Megan told him, cockiness filling her voice. Ethan stared at her, his eyes iced over with drunkenness.

"You don't know anything about her," he said through gritted teeth. Megan rolled her eyes, but decided to speak anyways.

"Lovett, I was her…." Megan told him, leaning forward. "Every girl has been that 17 year old looking for attention… it's not really worth throwing your life away for," Megan added, grabbing her purse and walking away. Ethan watched as she left, wondering if she was right. Soon, playing hero to Kristina would get old, and they wouldn't have a common ground holding them together.

---

Kristina looked at her phone and sighed, she had expected by now Ethan would have texted her wondering what she was doing. Maxie and her had been at the club for a while now, but she wasn't having as much fun as she thought she would. She felt amazing, guys were looking at her, and hanging out with Maxie was a lot of fun. However, she could only focus on why Ethan was refusing to reply to her messages, or wondering what he doing, and with who.

"You okay chicka?" Maxie asked, taking a seat next to her at the bar and handing her another drink. Kristina nodded, placing the drink down next to the other one she had barely started. "You want to talk?" Kristina looked at Maxie for a moment, wondering how the two of them ended up here, friends and "talking."

"I'm just confused…" Kristina replied, turning on her stool to face Maxie.

"About… Ethan?" Maxie asked, sensing this had to do with him. Kristina nodded slowly, looking down at her phone.

"I don't understand what he wants…" Kristina explained, feeling herself getting teary eyed.

"Well… I mean I don't know either of you too well but he seems to really care about you…" Maxie quickly said, grabbing Kristina's hand. "Please don't cry… No guy is worth your tears."

Kristina laughed, "I only seem to find the ones that cause them…" Maxie frowned, rubbing her arm.

"Look, I'm just going off on a whim here, but I bet Ethan is just as confused as you are. Think about where he is in life, and where he was headed and then you came along…Maybe he just needs time to figure out what he wants," Maxie told her.

"Then he shouldn't send such mixed signals."

"All guys send mixed signals… They thing they're sending ones that make sense but they don't. You just need to be patient and not expect things to happen so quickly. Maybe things between you two wont really happened the way you want until after you finish school… there's nothing wrong with that," Maxie explained, looking at Kristina with a sympathetic smile.

"So I'm just supposed to sit around and wait for him to be ready?" Kristina asked, frustration filling her voice.

Maxie shrugged, "That's up to you hun. But remember, it's experiences in life and with people that help you grow… Maybe you need to experience some more things too before you and Ethan connect the way you want," Maxie wrapped her arm around Kristina. "You want to go back to my place and watch movies? And we can have a sleepover! I haven't had one of those in forever!" Maxie laughed.

"I'd like that," Kristina replied, grabbing her purse.

---

Ethan laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He wished he knew what the right thing for him and Kristina was, because then he'd actually be able to sleep, and do things other then think about her.

He wanted to be with her, but maybe the critics were right. She wasn't grown up enough yet. She still had to finish school, not to mention college. While they had a connection now, it was the foundation of a specific situation, and he knew soon enough they'd be able to move on from that. He wondered where that would leave them. His phone vibrating interrupted his thoughts.

Kristina: this is the last time im gonna txt u… I don't understand wat I did 2 make u ignore me but im sorry. i hope u had a good nite. hopefully ill see u soon.

Ethan stared at his phone, his heart tugging from her words. She blamed herself for his actions, something she tended to do.

Ethan: Hey… sorry ive been busy. How was ur night? How did your hair turn out? I cant wait to see it babe.

Kristina: was it crowded at the hs 2nite? my hair turned out good.

Ethan paused for a moment, debating whether to tell her the truth about his night or not.

Ethan: Yeah, it was real crowded.

He stared at the message before backspacing.

Ethan: I wasn't working tonight… I actually grabbed some drinks with my friend Megan.

---

Kristina read the message and instantly felt tears hitting her cheeks. "What's wrong?" Maxie asked from the couch. Kristina dropped her phone on the ground and placed her head on her knees. "Hey, hey…." Maxie said climbing off the couch and sitting next to her. "What happened?"

"He went out with someone else…" Kristina sobbed. Maxie frowned, rubbing her back softly. She had debated telling Kristina about her conversation with Ethan earlier, but ultimately decided it wasn't the best.

"Are you?"

"He just told me he went for drinks with some bitch named Megan…" Kristina replied, picking up her phone and flashing it at Maxie.

"Drinks doesn't mean anything though… I mean, I go out for drinks with guys all the time… and that doesn't alter my placement in Spinelli's world." Kristina frowned, trying to wipe her tears. She laid down, pulling the blanket over her.

"But he ignored me the entire night, probably because he was with her," she cried.

"You don't know that…." Maxie said laying back down on the couch. She grabbed her phone and texted Ethan.

Maxie: You need to decided what you want. Your breaking her heart.

Ethan: I don't mean to. Is she okay?

Maxie: If you consider crying under a blanket okay, then yes… she's wonderful

Ethan: Nothing happened with Megan. I couldn't get Krissy off my mind.

Maxie: Then tell her that! Don't keep letting her thing she isn't good enough.

Kristina held the blanket close to her mouth, trying to silent the sobs. She felt embarrassed being with Maxie, who seemed so cool and so grown up, crying like a little baby over a guy. But it was Ethan…. And it hurt knowing he took another girl out. Kristina closed her eyes, and surprisingly fell asleep almost instantly.

Ethan: Krissy I'm sorry…. I don't want to hurt you. Can I see you tomorrow?

---

Ethan waited for awhile but got no response from Kristina. He felt like an asshole, and couldn't help wonder if he even deserved her. His thoughts lead him into an un-peaceful sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you for all the reviews! I know that I'm not making this a "gushy" Kristina and Ethan as might like, but I promise it's getting there. I just don't see the Ethan portrayed on T.V. decided to be gushy with her just yet. In my story, Ethan is still very torn... but bare with me! He's making MAJOR steps in this chapter!

Chapter 17

Ethan paused in front of the door, taking a deep breathe, before knocking. He stepped back and waited. The door slowly opened, and very groggy eyed Maxie met his gaze.

"What are you doing here? It is 7 am," Maxie asked, rubbing her eyes. Ethan nodded, putting his hands in his pocket.

"I need to see Krissy." Maxie sighed, looking behind the door at Kristina before stepping out into the hall.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Maxie told him, her voice cracking. Ethan exhaled loudly, leaning against the wall.

"I get that your trying to help Maxie but this is between me and Krissy," Ethan replied.

Maxie shook her head, "She's a 17 year old girl who needs someone to protect her from you." Her words stung Ethan and he quickly looked away.

"I would never hurt her," Ethan said through gritted teeth.

"I know that you would never intentionally hurt her, but what you're doing is hurting her. You're playing with her heart and I don't know why but I feel like I need to protect her from that"

"I want to make things better with her," he replied, shooting her a dirty look. He didn't know where Maxie got off decideding to protect Kristina from him.

"How?" Ethan looked at her and shook his head. Truth was, he didn't know exactly how to make things better, but he knew he had to. "Ethan, she's an abuse victim, she let Kiefer smack her around, beat the shit out of her, and didn't want him to get in trouble. That girl needs more help then you could ever give her. She's clinging to whatever makes her feel good, but what if in 4, 5, 6 months she realizes that this wasn't what she wanted? Can you live yourself knowing that you took advan...."

Ethan cut her off, raising his hand in the air, "I know that she let that fucker beat the shit out her! Do you think I don't get that? Do you think I haven't replayed every moment I ever saw them together through my head? Trying to figure out why I was so blind to his abuse?" Ethan felt his own eyes watering up and he turned around, refusing to let them fall.

Maxie sighed, grabbing his arm. "All I am going to ask is that you make up your mind. If you want to be with her…. As her boyfriend, you need to do it the right way. Go to Sonny and explain everything. Ask for permission to date his daughter. Don't keep this a secret. Or else, tell her you are there for her but she's too young, to immature too whatever for you not to date her," Maxie told him, staring up at him. Ethan nodded slowly, pushing the hair behind his ear.

"Can you tell her I stopped by?" He asked before turning and walking away.

---

Ethan walked into Sonny's coffee shop and spotted Jason sitting at a booth, looking over paper work. Jason looked up, then back down. "What can I do for you?" Ethan sat down across from him, placing his hands on the table.

"I would like to talk to Sonny," Ethan replied, fidgeting nervously. Jason raised his eyebrow, glaring at him.

"About?" Ethan didn't like the feeling he got when he was around Jason, but he knew that he was just protecting the people he loved.

"Krissy… I need to talk to him about her," Ethan replied, trying to keep his cool and calm voice. Jason stood up and went to Sonny's office door, knocking before opening it.

"Ethan's here to see you," he told him, motioning for Ethan to come in. Ethan stood up, and walked towards the door. His heart was racing and he felt like he was going to throw up, but he knew he needed to do this. He stepped in and was surprised when Jason closed the door, remaining in the coffee shop.

"Is Kristina okay?" Sonny asked, looking up from his desk.

Ethan nodded, taking a seat in the chair across from his desk. "She's okay, doing pretty good considering…"

"That's good. Is there something I can do for you?" Sonny asked, leaning back in his chair.

"I need to talk to you about something, but I'm not really sure how to.." Ethan confessed, leaning forward in the chair and taking a deep breathe. "I'm falling for your daughter." Ethan watched as Sonny's face fell.

"You're what?" he asked, almost in a laugh.

"I started giving Krissy attention purely because I knew she was going through a lot with you and Kiefer… But each day I spend with her I realize that I really like her. I know she's young… and quite a bit younger then me… and I've tried to deny the feelings, and push her away… but I can't. I really like your daughter Sonny and I'm asking you for your support of a relationship between her and I…"

---

Kristina sat alone on the docks, looking over the water. She had woken up this morning wishing last night had been a dream. It bothered her that Ethan took another girl out, but she didn't blame him. Maxie was right when she said they were on separate pages in life. Sometimes Kristina forgot how young she was. She felt a lot older, mainly because of everything she had been through.

Her trial started next week, and she was nervous. She couldn't remember what made her think hiring a hit-man was a good idea, but now she had to pay for her consequences. Diane seemed to think they'd be able to get the charges dropped completely, but Kiefer's parents were very persistent in wanting Kristina to be punished to the fullest.

Kristina glanced at her phone and noticed she had a missed call. Her heart fluttered, hoping it was Ethan, but quickly changed when she opened her missed call log. It was Kiefer. She didn't understand why he kept trying to get in contact with her, but it worried her. She had no idea what he was capable of, especially after learning of her plan to have him killed. She wanted him to leave her alone but felt like until he went away to school, she would always be on his mind—a fact that scared the shit out her.

Kristina closed the phone and grabbed her purse, standing up. She started walking towards the stairs when she ran directly into someone. "I'm sorry," she muttered looking up. She froze in her tracks, fear entering her body.

"You are just the person I was looking for."

---

"This is a joke, right?" Sonny asked, literally laughing. Ethan swallowed hard, shaking his head. Sonny's expression changed, seriousness taking over.

"I wish it was, but I really have feelings for her," Ethan told him again.

"First of all, if it had been up to me Kristina wouldn't have even been allowed to start dating yet…" Sonny started. Ethan nodded, agreeing that he would certainly have those feelings with his own daughter one day. "But now I have a 22 year old telling me he wants me to support him dating my daughter… do you even comprehend how insane that is?" Ethan stared at Sonny, trying to read his reaction. While he seemed upset, he didn't seem as angry as Ethan had thought he might be.

"I completely realize how crazy this is. All I can say is I have been looking out for your daughter, and I care about her well being more then any other guy she could choose to date. I would never lay a hand on her, and because of who you are to my father, I respect you and her even more…" Ethan told him. Sonny shook his head, trying to understand all that was being said.

"I have no idea what to say," Sonny confessed, finally looking up at Ethan.

"You don't have to give me an answer now, I just wanted you to know that I respected you and Krissy… and I wanted your permission first. I would hope that any guy looking to date Lulu would do the same thing with me" Ethan added.

"That's another reason why this is insane. Kristina's brother is dating your sister…" Sonny said more to himself then Ethan. There was a long moment of silence before Sonny spoke again. "If it's permission you're looking for, I can't really find it in myself to give you it…" Sonny started, causing Ethan's heart to drop. "But… if she decides that it's you she wants to be with… I guess…" Sonny paused again, trying to understand his own words. "I guess I would have respect her decision."

Ethan let out a sigh of relief, standing up to shake Sonny's hand. "Sir, I promise you that if Krissy gives me a chance…. I will do nothing but honor and respect her, you have my word." Sonny stared at his hand for a moment before excepting it.

---

"I can't talk to you," Kristina said, trying to maneuver around the person standing in front of her.

"I didn't ask for you to talk, youneed to listen. I don't know who you think you are, or what powers you hold in this town but no one gets away with trying to murder my son. So just because you have a fancy lawyer mom, and mobster dad… doesn't mean you aren't going to pay for the merciful choices you made," Mr. Baur told her, pointing his finger in her face.

"I already said I was sorry, what more do you want from me… I didn't go through with it… I loved Kiefer," Kristina stuttered, having a hard time getting words out. Standing there in the presence of Mr. Baur sent chills down her spin. This was the man who raised Kiefer to be an abusive asshole.

"You loved him enough to want him dead?" he yelled, startling Kristina. She took a few steps back, but he only stalked forward.

"He hurt me so bad…" Kristina cried, reaching for her cell phone. Mr. Baur slapped it out of her hand, causing it to go skidding across the docks.

"That's a lie! You whored yourself out and you got what you deserved! DON'T pin that on my boy! He has his whole life in front of him… we warned him about you! But he refused to listen…"

"I'm sorry." Kristina looked up at him and saw the rage in his eyes she had seen in Kiefer's many times before.

"You better enjoy your last few free days because one the trial stars I am going to do everything in my power to make sure you…"

"Hey! You stay away from her!" Ethan yelled, coming around the corner.


End file.
